How It All Began
by AurorLight29132
Summary: This story is about the 7th year of James and Lily. The rest of the Marauders and other characters are in it to add friends and enemies. It's about the unexpected events in their last year no one ever imagined. Since I want to show everything that happened (in my personal opinion) it will probably be relatively long.
1. The Difference in His Eyes

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE!**

**TO EVERYONE WHO STARTS READING THIS I WANT TO SAY THAT SOMETHING HAPPENED WITH FANFICTION THAT MADE NUMEROUS ERRORS IN EACH CHAPTER. EXTRALINE SPACING, REMOVING SPACES BETWEEN WORDS AND SLASHES. I HAVE TRIED MANY TIMES TO FIX IT BUT MYEDITS/CORRECTIONSDON'T STAY.  
SORRY!**

**Ok so this story doesn't skip time and basically shows every detail that occurred during their 7th year. Not just between James and Lily. The 1st chapter kind of just explains the base of the bases of everyones lives in other words their feelings.**

James Potter, 17 years old. He was about to enter his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James was tall. His hazel eyes wore round glasses. He was Quidditch Captain as a Chaser for Gryffindor. He loved to fly and had long since givenuptrying  
to control his dark black hair. Instead every time he sees a girl or gets nervous or just wants to seem cool he runs his hand through his hair to make it appear windswept as if he had just gotten off his broom.

James was an only child from a respected family, the "Potter's" With pureblood and a large fortune he was looked up to by wizards who believed money and blood status mattered. However his family line thought nothing of the sort.

He lived with his parents in his Manor. Well it was like that till the previous year. His best friend Sirius Black another boy coming from a respected pureblood line. He had shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes. However unlike James's kind parents,Siriuswasn't  
so lucky. All of them forever judging Muggles, Muggle-Borns, Squibs and Blood Traitors.

Sirius was unlike his family. His family crazy about blood purity and showed darkness to those they considered beneath them landed them all in the House that believed completely in that, Slytherin. Sirius's different heart put him in the same House ashis  
best friend James, Gryffindor. His mother and he always went head to head till he couldn't take it anymore and ran away the summer before his 6th year at school. The Potter's always viewing him as a second son took him in.

It was a bright sunny Sunday and James and Sirius were making their way to the barrier at Kings Cross Station to get to Platform 9 ¾.

"So this means I can do whatever I want now right?"Asked Sirius

Confused by what Sirius was saying to him James asked"At school?" He looked curiously. "What gives you the impression you can break the rules this year. Or should I rephrase what gives you the impression you'll get away with it since consequencesor  
/not, you do whatever you want."

"Well your Head Boy. Don't tell me your going to go all stern. Might I remind you that every time I broke the rules half the pranks were your idea." Sirius explained hoping he would get a reprieve due to his friend's new status and power.

"I'm not going stern ya git." James looked annoyed.

"It's ok I understand your new title has made you a bore. We're still mates." Sirius teased James.

"Sirius!" James shouted.

"I'm kidding. I know how hard you worked to become Head Boy we were all hoping you'd succeed, especially when we heard it would be either you or Snape."

James paused for a moment to look at his friend "and…?"

"And I get that you can't be as irresponsible. Which is exactly why I made sure I would NOT get the position of Head Boy." Sirius laughed. "Besides as much as we are accustomed to getting in and out of well bad "situations." none of us would want youto  
/get in trouble and cost you the badge when you worked so hard for it." Sirius seemed sincere however this was making James even more suspicious.

"So your saying you DON'T want me to break the rules?" James looked at his friend as if he were worried about his health. "Feeling alright there Padfoot?" James inquired at his friend's uncharacteristic attitude.

"I'm fine, can't I be worried about a friend?" Sirius asked almost as if he was feigning innocence.

"Yes of course." Said James "But you of all people can't help but goad someone into some new twisted prank." They both laughed as they went through the Barrier. They loaded their trunks and got onto the train. James turned to Sirius.

"I have to go meet with the Prefects, find Moony and Wormtail."

"Got it, later mate."

They turned opposite ways as James headed to the front of the compartment. He reached the head of the train and saw the Prefects compartment. The Prefects of each house and someone else already their. He noticed now who the Head Girl was. Someone whohe  
/had been pining for, for years. Lily Evans was envied by other girls and doted on by most of the boys. She had long flaming red hair, and big bright emerald eyes. She was brilliant, beautiful, charming, and funny.

Still so unattainable for him because unlike his not really accommodating the rules personality, she was different and unlike so many other girls, she found him annoying and obnoxious and tired of constantly having to reject him.

James however this year although he still liked Lily decided to give up. 'Already barking orders…'James thought to himself. James opened the door but even with the extra room it wasfull enough thathe didn't want togo in and

just wanted to find his friends.

"Being bossy already Evans?"

Lily turned around her calm demeanor soured a bit. "So you were made Head Boy."

"Are you surprised?" asked James.

"Yes, I'm surprised how Hogwarts completely lowered their standards." She smirked at him.

"Well honestly I'm not surprised a wand-in-the-mud like you became Head Girl." James held in a laugh as he grinned.

"I'm not-" Lily started but James cut her off.

"Forget it, I'm going to find my friends." James shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave but Lily grabbed his arm.

"No, you wanted to be Head Boy so now you have to take responsibility for that."

"You want me to lead the Prefects? Honestly don't you think that's more your position? I was never one after all."

Lily scowled, as James enjoyed her getting slightly ticked off knowing he had a point.

"Fine" Lily said with a calm voice. "I'll talk to the Prefects and while you go down to your friends. I want you to check every compartment on your way." Lily couldn't help but smile at this.

"That's the Prefects job." James said slightly annoyed.

"I didn't say all of them just the ones till you find your friends. Besides that shouldn't be to hard and you could set an example for the new prefects." James took a deep breath and left murmuring things under his breath hoping he'd find his friends  
/fast. Lily was smiling, happy that she got the last word in then went back to instructing the new Prefects. James finally found his friends. They were sitting in a compartment a few seats from the back of the 2nd carriage.

He walked in and said, "Why'd you have to sit so far back?" In a huffy voice.

"What's your problem" Sirius asked wondering why James came in with an attitude.

"A certain redhead who thinks she can boss around all of Hogwarts because she hasway more power now." They all looked around and Sirius laughed at his friend's ignorance as James crossed his arms. "What's so funny?" Sirius stopped laughing and lookedat  
/James like he was an idiot.

"You stupid git. Your still looking at her like she's a Prefect." James looked confused and asked "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Sirius answered "…that your Head Boy." "Your point?" asked James still confused. "My point is that you have just as much power as she does. She can't take points from you, or give you detention." James felt really foolish at that moment andrealized  
/he wouldn't let her boss him around this year. Well anymore so than usual. "James not that I don't believe in your utter brilliance…" Sirius said somewhat sarcastically "but how did you make Head Boy?"

"We all knew it was a toss up between him and Snape." Peter said. Peter Pettigrew the shortest of his friends and a little more plump too. He was pale and had watery blue eyes. His light brown hair was turning abnormally white as it was slowly fallingout.  
/"I mean the teachers said they were so equal they couldn't come to a conclusion. Maybe they voted." Peter suggested. "Oh yea and they voted for the 2nd greatest troublemaker in school?" Sirius replied sarcastically, while implying he was the1st.

"Yes well there are various reasons as to why he could have been chosen." Said Remus. Remus Lupin was the tallest of the bunch. He was a half blood. Due to his maturity he was made a Prefect in his 5th year. He had green eyes and sandy light brown hair.  
Healso had a dark secret. Remus was a werewolf.

"A lot of the teachers said they would have to compare O.W.L. results. Also if they thought him and Snape were so alike why vote for the less responsible one correct? I suppose because even if Snape was better in his O.W.L.S. Which personally, not outoffavoritism  
I doubt and merely say he was on equal footing. They probably stepped aside from who was better in academics when they couldn't chose, to who was more favored in school. Sure Snape could control students by instilling fear in others like

/he did as a Prefect. Dumbledore however might have chosen you due to the fact that people respect you which makes them more likely to follow you since many students already do."

The other 3 especially James were surprised by this. Remus added "It might not have actually have come to a toss up if you took 6th year Alchemy." "And why would I want to do that?" James laughed wondering what his friend meant. "Alchemy is basicallyparallelwith  
Transfiguration with a few differences. It would have been completely easy for you. Snape would clearly not want to take it and the decision for Head Boy would have been a lot easier." Remus explained to his friend. "No one takes's Alchemy it'stoohard,"  
Peter said to Remus. "People do take it, and teachers would have been impressed by James's abilities to perform so well in the class." Remus said comparing Alchemy and Transfiguration.

"If it really did come down to O.W.L.S what did you get?" Sirius wondered. "That was a over a year ago the poor boy probably forgot." Peter laughed. "Actually Wormtail I do remember because it got me a new broom since I was made Captain."

"Well?" asked Sirius. "In Defense against the Dark Arts I got an Outstanding." "No surprise there." Peter said. "I got an Outstanding in Transfiguration." "Definitely no surprised there." Sirius laughed. "And an Outstanding in Charms." "How did you manage  
that?"Remus wondered. "Someone…" James eyed Sirius "let slip I can produce a Patronus." "Well you should be proud not annoyed." Sirius told him,Remus laughed, "It's probably what got you the Outstanding." "Yea well mostly they weresurprised  
I could produce one let alonea corporeal one since we only learn it this year." "Hang on, we studied it last year didn't we?" Peter asked "We studied Dementors, Raggen the old hag said we wouldlearn the charm against themlater this  
I didn't feellike being helpless so I tried."

"You need a happy memory to make one, the happiest you have ever had. What was yours?" Remus wondered then Sirius and Peter were suddenly at attention too. "None of your business ya nosey gits." James said a little annoyed. "Oh come on, after allwe've  
/done now you want to keep secrets?" Sirius pushed James into telling them. "I'll tell you a little that's it. It wasn't necessarily a memory." "That makes no sense it has to be the best feeling you've ever had." Remus said confused"Well it was,  
/but it wasn't something that never happened. I tried many things. Getting my acceptance letter, doing a great many things with you guys. I ended up being able to produce a shield form but I wasn't really satisfied with it. I wanted to knowwhat  
/form my Patronus would take a lot as well. Also I was most interested in knowing what made me the happiest. I realized every thing I've done was all well and good. But nothing made me feel as good as a dream I had early in the year."

"A dream?" Sirius said raising an eyebrow. "That's what you chose?"

"It honestly was the best feeling in it's own wayI ever had. It made me so happy that I was afraid it wouldn't work because I was rather upset when I woke up and realized I was dreaming."

"Go on what was it about?" "I said I'd tell you a little now lay off Padfoot." James looked annoyed. "We're slowing down, I've got to head to the front. See you at the feast." "Hang on, you never told us the form it took, surely that can't be much ofa  
/secret." Sirius asked wanting to know what James's Patronus was.

"Oh right, I was a little surprised at first but after reading up on it after I understood. It was a stag. Turns out most if not all Animagi have their Patronuses take the same form as their Animagus self. Ya know since Animagi take their formsbased on  
/personality and with the memory you choose basically tells the person who you are too. Well it's basically the same." James said as he exited the compartment.

"What do you think it was? His dream I mean" Peter asked Remus. "The randy prat probably didn't say out of shame." Sirius said as he grinned widely. "No I believe you would be more like that Padfoot." Remus said sighing and smiling gently but rather insultingly."Well  
/if the whole Animagus thing is true you'll have a pretty tiny Patronus Wormtail. Also since you're a werewolf Remus we have no idea what yours will be." Sirius said to his friends.

After the sorting was over Dumbledore walked up to the golden owl podium. "Another year welcoming back our current students and greeting our new ones. Now that we are all sorted, I would like to point out for the first years that the Forbidden Forest  
is

/strictly out of bounds to all students. Also our caretaker Mr. Filch would like me to remind you if you have any trinkets he deems inappropriate to come and check his list so they can be confiscated." Dumbledore said with a kind smile. "Now let us  
/all tuck in and enjoy our feast."

Mountains of food surfaced on each table and students were talking about what happened during their summer. "Nothing really, even if I am old enough to use magic I find it way boring away from school." Said Amy Hishkens. "I went on a trip to Iceland for  
a

/month to visit my older sister. She moved there with her husband a few years back." Anna Michenkirk added. "What about you James?" asked Irma Kadren. Sirius put his arm around James's shoulder. "He got to spend every moment with his adopted brother.""Your  
/still living with James?" asked Irma. "Yea got a problem? Maybe your just jealous?" James took Sirius's hand and pulled his arm off. "He's staying with me now."

Anna blushed a little and turned to James."I forgot to mention how good the Badge looks on you." "Yea who knew both Head Boy and Head Girl would be in Gryffindor." Mathew Dwinken said surprised and a bit jealous. "It was obvious he'd get it though. James  
Potter,

/most popular guy in school, brilliant, cute, Quidditch Captain, you really shouldn't be so shocked." Irma laughed noting how good James's life is.

Then Lily chimed in "Yes well as much as Potter loves to be the center of attention and the source of every nightmare an authority figure has, he now has responsibilities. So no more skiving off." "Don't you think Dumbledore would have pulled me

aside by now and told me all this? He chose me to be Head Boy without requesting me to change." James told her."Potter as much as you love having no regard for the rules that has to change whether you like it or not, and you know it." Lily argued

/with him"Are we all going to have a bloody row with you all year Evans?" asked James"Of course not, only to you Potter. Since it may be the only way to keep you in line, so you can learn to keep others in line. Honestly what was Dumbledore

thinking." "Yes well I might say the same, brilliant man like him should have known you'd go all power hungry." James retorted "I am not power hungry. We both know the only reason you see me as a hag is because you're the only one who drivesme that  
mad."

Remus cut in saying "Honestly I'm starting to question Dumbledore's judgment myself. Allowing you to be partners. The man isn't blind to Lily's annoyance of James." Remus said sighing."Maybe he did it to help James out." Sirius smiled insinuatingDumbledore  
was trying to make James and Lily closer.

"Well he's a year late." Said James. "And what's that suppose to mean?" asked Lily confused. "It means Evans you don't have to be so worried about me going for you 10 times a day this year." "Wait so your big crush on Lily is over?" Amy asked hoping alongwitha  
few other girls he'd say yes. "There comes a point where even I give up." James said laughing. "So does working with me seem more bearable now?" Lily didn't answer as she sipped her Pumpkin juice. However James friends looked curious at thisfeast  
ended. "Alright now that we have all caught up with our friends have been well fed let us all have a good nights rest for our first day of classes tomorrow."

James and Lily got up leading the Prefects and telling them what to do. "Potter I'll patrol the top floors and you can get the bottom." James agreed with Lily. He already knew the Castle perfectly due to his map. After he went around for about an hour  
hehead for Gryffindor tower. "Ignis Draco" the portrait door opened and the common room was empty. It was nearing 11:30.

James was so tired he went straight to bed. He had his own private room and he really liked the quiet, peace and privacy. However he missed his friends somewhat. He fell straight asleep.

**The next chapters will be longer I've already wrote a lot it's just a matter of uploading them later. Hope you liked and give good reviews. A bad 1st review could hopefully not keep people from reading.**


	2. The Potion

**Ok so this is about the school year finally starting and Lily and James find some boarder line of tolerance for one another. It's also about twice as long as chapter one because 1 was just really a start. Also I did add an edit to how the Potion in this chapter is made.**

James woke up the next morning and left for breakfast. Sitting next to Sirius his friend Sam Grogness came to him.

"Hey James. Congrats on making Head Boy." "Thanks" James said with a yawn knowing where this conversation was headed. "I was wondering-" "When I'll hold try outs." James finished his sentence. "I'll put the day on the board in the common room when I getthe  
/chance." James answered him hoping he didn't sound toobothered "Ok, I can imagine how busy you are so I understand." With that Sam left and James yawned again.

"What's wrong with you? You're going to fall asleep in your eggs." Peter said. "Peter's got a point mate." Said Sirius agreeing with Peter on James seeming so tired. "I'm just tired. I got in late last night." James replied. "Your Head Boy James. Your  
/responsibilities are far beyond that of a Prefect. It wouldn't be uncommon for you to be worn out." Remus explained.

"How do you feel having your own room?" Sirius wondered a little jealous. "Well the privacy is nice, so is the escape from Peters snoring. But boring alone." James told them.

"Forget that. What do you have first?" Peter asked his friends. "Well Remus and I have Double Potions." Said James. "Me too." Sirius smiled. "When exactly did you get an Exceeds Expectations?" James joked. "I didn't want to get so low as a Poor. HoweverI  
/figured I'd never get an Exceeds Expectations. So I tried for Acceptable. Figured I'd get a good enough score for 6th year and be done with Potions all together this year so I don't have to take N.E.W.T. Potions." Sirius explained. "And?" askedRemus.  
/"I ended up getting Exceeds Expectations. And the dirty Slug takes that." His friends laughed at him.

"So Wormtail what about you?" Sirius asked Peter. "Got an Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration. That's about an hour and a half. So till then I got a free period waiting for the rest of you." Remus checked his watch. "We need to start making our waydown  
/to the Dungeons or we'll be late."

When the 3 of them got to the classroom about 13 other 7th years were waiting outside. Clearly showing how few made the cut for Slughorn's N.E.W.T. class. The door opened and Slughorn let them all in a classroom filled with cauldrons, ingredients, andsteam  
/hovering above from each potion inside.

They each went behind a station and Professor Slughorn spoke.

"This year we are going to do something extremely dangerous. There are a great many potions that take time to brew. 6 months, a year maybe, however let's take it merely one month for now. Now last year I believe we all read up on the Polyjuice Potionwhich  
/due to its difficulty takes a month to brew. However we're going to try something even harder. Usually for my 6th and 7th years I give this as a reward to a student who has accomplished making a particularly hard potion. Or for making it tothe  
/best of their abilities. Felix Felicis. Liquid luck. Instead of a prize for another potion, I will give my own vile to the pair of students who can in one month's time make the potion themselves, to the best of their abilities that is. Naturallysince  
/this is so dangerous I will be keeping a very close eye on you. Should a miracle come where 1 of you actually manages to accomplish the task I am sorry to say that obviously an entire cauldron of one of the most dangerous potions in the world

cannot be left in the hands of a pair of 17 year old students."

Sirius walked over to James. "So sorry Sirius but seeing as this is a very delicate potion I obviously cannot let you and James work together. Together the both of you are bound to do something possibly catastrophic. Sirius I believe you should partnerup  
/with your better half, Remus. As for you James, Lily do keep him in line. It might be also very interesting to see what the Head Students will be able to create."

Slughorn grinned. It wasn't just because he trying to keep James and Sirius apart because of the risks in making the potion. But he was very interested in seeing what some of his best students, let alone Head Students could create together.

They both got together in front of a cauldron. They were each given a parchment stating the instructions. The instructions weren't available in their Advanced Potions textbook since learning how to make Felix Felicis was never approved. It was in theeyes  
/of the school the students would be far tooswayed to try and were more worried about the consequences should they fail in trying to making it rather than if they should succeed.

James looked over the instructions and saw that ½ way through a crucial step had to be done on midnight of the full moon. All the Marauders looked up quickly at one another. James didn't want Lily to catch sight of him not paying attention so he did hisbest  
/to study the instructions. As soon as class was out almost everyone noticed how the 3 ran out and dodged into an empty classroom.

"Potter!" Lily called after James to speak with him but he ran away to quickly.

"What do we do?" Sirius asked worried. "We do what we've always done, making some potion doesn't matter at all." James said not caring if his grade dropped at all. Though since it was an attemptedgrade itdidn't matter, at least not to him.

"We will figure out something we can't all disappear on the full moon." Remus said. "Why not?" James asked.

"Because everyone will be working on their potions and they will notice, specifically Lily. It will be obvious all 3 of us aren't there. Last year Snape found out and Lily remained ignorant we should keep it that way."

"It's your choice Remus. What do you want to do." James told his friend leaving him in charge.

"I'll go alone, with Peter." "We're not going to let you be. We've always been there for you." Sirius argued "Precisely, I can risk just once, I have done it before."

"Then we'll come and meet you as soon as we can." Said James.

"No, we never saw how I would react if I saw you after I transformed even if you're changed too. It's toodangerous."

"Remus are you sure about this. Staying alone all night." James said quietly and gently. "I'll manage." Remus sighed.

"We'll say your feeling sick a day or two before and have you better a couple days after so not to provoke suspicion." Sirius said. "That's a good idea. Also Remus I don't like the idea of leaving you alone. After we're done we'll use a passage to getto  
/the willow. We'll keep far enough so you won't catch our scent but close enough so we can still keep an eye out. I really don't care if you'reworried, we said we'd look out for you. If we can't do that near you we'll watch over you from afar."  
/Jamesadded.

Remus smiled thinking like so many times before what he did in his life that ever blessed him with such friends. Putting themselves in danger with not only school laws but the Ministry as well. Most of all risking their lives so recklessly for their friendship.

They walked into Professor McGonagall's office. It seemed this year they weren't just learning practical things. The school was more or less testing them to see if they could accomplish very difficult and perhaps dangerous magic. Remus however said thatthe  
/curriculum wasn't changing it's just that 7th year is a lot harder.

"These next few weeks we will be focusing on fullhuman transformation." Professor McGonagall announced to the class. "Finally something I'm good at." Sirius laughed to James. "Human transformation is very hard magic so naturally we cannot have youblindly  
/trying to change yourself. The 8 of you here will split into pairs and practice changing the other into an animal of your choice before changing yourselves."

Then Amy raised her hand. "But Professor, if it's too dangerous to try changing ourselves why practice on someone else?" "Because Ms. Hishkens practicing on another is far easier than on yourself. It gives the opportunity to learn and understandthe  
/human body first. And obviously should anything go wrong I will be able to fix it."

A few students still looked nervous but the Marauders were completely fine. James and Sirius paired off, along with Remus and Peter. Amy wanted to ask 1 of them before they chose each other knowing that they, especially James were the best in the

approached her "I'll be your partner if you like?" Amy sighed in relief. Lily might not be the best but was still very good.

Sirius approached Remus and Peter and asked rather seriously "Should we hold back? It might seem suspicious if we all execute it perfectly." "I see no reason too. McGonagall already knows how good we are. I think it will be fine if we do our best." Remusanswered  
/his friend.

"Ok James have at it." Sirius told his friend. James laughed "Well what do you want to be?"

"You can always cheat and make him a dog" Peter joked to his friends. "Yes of course, right before Padfoot goes to Azkaban." Remus said to Peter. "Well then maybe I should go 1st since Patronus Prongs here can scare away all those Dementors." All 4 laughed.

Professor McGonagall looked up. "Mr. Black will you please wait at least 10 minutes before I start giving out detentions to you and your friends." James pointed his wand at Sirius. He focused on his friend and flicked his wand. A pot sat on the tableand  
/he looked rather disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Peter wondered at his friend's clear disappointment in his good work. "It's dirt in a pot." Said James a little irritated. "So?" asked Peter not seeing the problem. "There's no plant. I wanted a potted plant."

"You wanted a lifeless object. Don't you think you overcomplicated yourself?" Remus told James "Try something that actually breathes." James "Well a plant does breathe in a certain way." Then Jamestook the pot and placed it on the floor to change

it back. McGonagall looked up again.

"Mr. Potter where is Mr. Black now?" She looked as if she was starting to become even more annoyed. James picked up the pot "Here?" McGonagall's eyes widened "Mr. Potter!" "I know I know, I left out the plant." "Yes very funny Potter, however I said ananimal.  
/Changing your friend into a mere object is dangerous I should think you would have more consideration."

James changed Sirius back and he shook his head. "What happened?" Sirius asked a tad dizzy "Mr. Potter here decided to attempt to change you into a pot." Remus imitated his teacher. "I said a potted plant. But the plant part didn't exactly change."

Sirius turned James into a pig with glasses. "Enough!" McGonagall changed James back. "If it wasn't for your clear unexplainable talent you 2 would be losing 5 points each instead of gaining them. Now if only you were so determined in your other classes."She  
/sat down and rolled her eyes. They left the class and were going to head up to Gryffindor Tower. They were laughing about how Remus turned Peter into a bunny.

Then Lily grabbed James's arm. "Go on ahead I'll meet you there." James said to his friends. "Potter we need to talk about potions." Lily said to James. "You don't have to carry me Evans I can manage on my own." "Then why were you and your friends soquick  
/to leave class?" "Maybe we didn't want to be late for Transfiguration." He turned and left smiling.

"Potter!" She shouted.

"Come on Evans your clever, figure it out yourself."

The boys went to the commons and made sure it was empty before telling Peter what happened in Potions and their plan. Peter was reluctant at first to be with Remus alone. But Sirius said he's so small it's not like Remus could hurt him anyway. "Come on,let's  
/empty our rucksacks before Lunch." James suggested. "I really don't feel like carrying those bloody books the rest of the day." Peter said to James.

"What do you have to complain about? We're taking 5 N.E.W.T.S. and your only taking 3. If anyone should complain about a heavy sack it's us." James laughed. They went to their dorms and emptied a few of their books.

"I'll meet you there I've got to talk to McGonagall before she leaves for lunch." James told his friends. "Why?" Sirius wondered. "I still haven't booked the Pitch for try-outs." "Very well, we'll see you soon." Remus told James in his 'always understanding'tone.

James stepped into Professor McGonagall's office and saw she was sitting down grading papers. "Excuse me Professor." She looked up. "Potter, have a seat." "You sound slightly suspicious. Honestly I haven't done anything this time." James automaticallydefended  
/himself.

"No, I wanted to comment on yourwork today."

"Oh…" James was still worried.

"You Sirius and Peter have always excelled in my class. I supposed you have the most affinity due to your wand. I also, as hard as it is for me to say apologize. For saying that you willingly risked your friend's safety. If I have learned anything fromthe  
/4 of you it is that your friendship lies above all else. So I assume you weren't worried about the outcome of the spell not because of any arrogance but because you truly believed would succeed. Or else would have never risked the safety of your  
/friend..."

"...That is why I say that in your 5th year when you came into my office and told me you wanted to become an Auror I had no doubt in you. However a word of caution. You excel in a couple classes by knowing things your classmates do not. Do not use anymagic  
/that may put you at risk. Your life will always be viewed in this Castle more important than your grade."

James looked surprised that his teacher was worried about his safety and the fact the she praised him, but most of all apologized to him.

"I believe something was on your mind when you came in?"

"No, nothing." James dropped the subject and quickly left the classroom.

He entered the Great Hall still a little off from the conversation he just had. He acted as if he was fine in front of his friends and told them nothing. "Are you ok James? You look a bit distraught." Remus noticed his friend seemed a bit off before Siriusor  
/Peter. "Fine, just wondering how much harder classes will get." "Since when do you care about classes?" Remus said to James sarcastically.

"We have N.E.W.T.S. this year." James said "I think he needs to go to the Hospital Wing." Sirius joked at his friend seeming to care about his tests for once.

Remus stepped in agreeing with James "Frankly, I think James is right. We are assigned one of the most complicated and dangerous potions in Potions class. Then in Transfiguration we are being taught fullhuman Transfiguration. I suspected the levelof  
/magic they would teach will more than triple. However this seems more dangerous than complicated. Unlike before we're being watched like hawks because the teachers actually fear we might make a terrible mistake."

"Well it's not like we have to worry about Transfiguration. I think the only thing we need to worry about is McGonagall wondering why the 3 of us are so good at changing forms." Peter told his friends. "What is she going to do, send us off to the Ministryon  
/a crazy assumption that three 17 year old Wizards managed to pull off something so complicated at the age of 15? It is completely impossible to accomplish so young. Which makes it so lucky for us" Sirius whispered.

"Still it's a crazy assumption that happens to be the truth." James said under his breath. "Come on, we'll be late for Charms if we don't go." Remus told his friends.

They walked into Professor Flitwick's class. "The man's ancient you'd think he'd be off by now." James said laughing to his friends.

"This term we will be studying the Homorphus Charm. Now who can tell me what the Homorphus Charm does? Ah yes Ms. Evans." Lily put down her raised hand.

"The Homorphus Charm is used to defend yourself against werewolves. It was originally believed to be able to change a werewolf back into his human state or be able to stop the transformation completely. However history indicates that more than a few peoplehave  
/died under this false presumption. As such the exact ability of the Charm is unknown."

"Excellent 10 points to Gryffindor."

"Did you know that?" Sirius asked Remus. "I never took it seriously, people who were foolish enough to actually attempt the charm never really spoke of their experience. Either that or they seemed to traumatized for it to be recorded in history books."Remus  
/said thinking how ridiculous he always thought the charm was.

"Now make sure you pronounce it exactly right Homo-r-phus. Homo meaning man, morphus meaning change." Flitwick instructed his students.

They then gathered in the common room"Are you actually going to attempt this spell?" Peter asked Remus worried about his friend. "We should all know by now how ridiculous a charm that is. I have no fear what-so-ever in learning this."

"Still who knew we would actually have a werewolf to practice on." Sirius joked. James stared at his friend "Sirius…" "Relax mate." After charms they all went to the common room.

"That's odd." Remus stared at his class schedule curiously. "What's odd?" James asked. "We, aside from Peter have double potions every day." "What!?" Sirius shouted a little grabbing his friend's schedule. "What for!?" Sirius sounded a little panicked.

"It might be because of the potion. Slughorn probably wants us to check it out every day." Remus assumed that may be the answer "Every day? What do you mean everyday?" James looked at his schedule. "Weekends noon to 1 we have classroom work to study howour  
/potions are coming along." James read aloud.

"No no no. Weekends are non work days." Sirius argued defiantly on having to work on both Saturday and Sunday.

"I'm starting to feel better about not getting into Potions." Peter said to his friends, causing them, even Remus to look annoyed at him. "Don't worry Padfoot. Check out the classes closer. It only last till October 2nd. Basically he made Potions constantbecause  
/of Felix Felicus." James said as Sirius gave a sigh of relief.

"It's no surprise we'd be doing such difficult and advanced stuff this year. However Slughorn also said he'd teach us other potions that take more than a few hours to complete." Remus told his friends remembering what Slughorn was telling them in class.

"Oh bloody hell, I still haven't booked pitch time for try outs." "Didn't you do that before lunch?" Sirius asked James. "Never got around to it. I'll see you guys later."

As he walked out of the portrait hole he bumped into Lily who was about to enter "Sorry" they said at the same time. He made his way past her "Excuse me." When he got past her she turned around and said "Wait Potter, where are you going?" James lookedconfused.  
/"Professor McGonagall's office, why?" "I got a note from Professor McGonagall just now that says we can look up potion books in the restricted section. Meetme in the library as soon as you're done."

James headed to Professor McGonagall's office and got pitch time for 2:00 on September 22nd.

After he headed to the library. He saw Lily at a table with 3 books. "What are these?" He asked. "Well I wasn't sure if I'd find Felix Felicus in Most Pontente Potions so I went to the restricted section and got Extreme Enchantments and A Guide to DeadlyBrews."

James thought Lily was being a little reckless with what she was researching "Yes because of course we need A Guide to Deadly Brews." He rolled his eyes. "And what do we need Extreme Enchantments for? We're working on potions." James wondered why theywould  
/need such a book if they were making a potion.

"You'd be surprised how many charms go into making this." Lily told James. "I've already read Most Pontente Potions last year. So you can take A Guide to Deadly Brews and I'll take Extreme Enchantments." "Why?" He asked curious to know why she separatedthe  
/books.

"Because I'm better at charms and you have no regard for your life." James was annoyed at what she said.

After hours James shouted a little too loud. "I found it!" James said an hour later excited as he looked up. "Finally." Lily said as if she were about to give up "All I've been seeing is ingredients." "Yes well I've found the instructions." James said  
/proud of himself.

"Hang on" Lily looked confused and took out the sheet of paper Slughorn gave them. "Look at this" She pointed to the instructions their Professor gave them. "Yes and?" James said still confused.

"You bloody idiot, look at the book. The ingredients, it's instructions it's completely off." Lily pointed out "Don't you remember what the Professor said, about how there was no way he could let us keep the potion if we succeed." Lily said to James

"He purposely messed up the ingredients. Who did you say you got permission to look in the restricted section again?" James said looking rather serious. "Professor McGonagall" Lily said. "There's no way Slughorn would have given us permission if he wasdeliberately  
/trying to sabotage us. Since he already gave us the instructions he probably thought we would have never thought of going in the restricted section anyway." James said completely sure he was right.

"He probably made sure it would still be safe to make though, but look at this. He put 'snow bells' instead of 'rose petals' he left out the 'honey' also. Which way and how many times we need to stir is wrong too he put 'counter clockwise 6' instead of  
/'clockwise 3'." Lily pointed out all the wrong ingredients.

"That's not all he put wrong." James said his eyes widened surprised he didn't see this in class.

"What did you notice?" Lily asked. "1 day before the moon is full it already looks as if it's full, and the 1day after the day of the full moon it still looks as if it hasn't changed to the new cycle meaning it looks the same." James alwayskept

inmind the day of each full moon.

"The book says the full moon part in making the potion is the most crucial point. The full moon is on the 20th. He put that the full moon on the 21st. No one would notice only 1 night after." James said speaking very seriously.

"So do we go by the book? He asked us to make the potion and we're making it." Lily said wanting to do it the correct way instead of Slughorn's.

James immediately thought of Remus and how if they went with Slughorns instruction he could help his friend.

"Yes but look at this. The proper way to brew the potion is far more complicated. The ingredients I mean. Honestly I feel so foolish in believing such a complex potion held all of its ingredients in the school. Some of these are really rare. At least  
/around here they are.""Are you saying we can't get them?" Lily asked James. "I can probably ask Professor Sprout where I can get rose petals. However there are things in here that actually might only be in the Forbidden Forest." Lily said"I

can get them." James told Lily. "Did you miss the part in which I said 'Forbidden' it's far todangerous." Lily argued with James. James hoped if he insisted on going in the Forest she'd change her mind on brewing it the correct way. "And we

also know I've done more dangerous things." "Fine, but if some creature decides to bite your head off don't come running to me because you've been decapitated."

Lily smirked. "I'll put 'Most Potente Potions' back. You read up more in 'A Guide to Deadly Brews' and since 'Extreme Enchantments' talks a lot about ingredients it might give us information on where we can find some." James had to speak to Remus about  
/comingup with a new plan.

**Ok so I hope this chapter turned out good, hope I get more praise than critique.**


	3. The Full Moon

**Ok so I personally think this was the my favorite chapter to write so far. I hope whoever reads it thinks so too. I stayed up so late to finish it so hopefully the critique won't be too bad.**

They put their books in their bags. James looked at his watch "We've been here for hours, we're almost late for dinner." They walked out of the library and went to the Great Hall and Lily stopped before the doors.

"Potter…" James turned around "This morning, you complimented me in Potions."

"I wasn't joking if that's what your wondering."

"I wanted to return the complement by saying how impressed I was with you today inTransfiguration." James looked a little surprised Lily was acknowledging his work.

"Thanks." They walked into the Great Hall Lily sat with Anna, Irma and Amy while James sat with Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Where were you tonight?" both James and Lily's friends inquired.

"Studying." Lily answered.

"That's funny, now seriously James." Peter said knowing his friend would never willingly study.

"We were, it was about that stupid potion." James said. Lily coughed under her breath. "He just means to say it's very complicated." Even Lily didn't want to risk getting in trouble by doing something so dangerous. James clearly still had a problem withit  
because of Remus.

"Oh bloody hell." James said getting a little irritated "What's wrong?" asked Peter and James pointed to the back of the Hall not bothering to look up. Sam Richardson was coming up to James again "Yes Richardson the day is on the board." James said beforethe  
boy could ask. "Great! See you on the pitch!"

"So what shall we set on fire 1st aye?" asked Sirius with an evil grin. "Sirius Black your such a delinquent." Lily said in a disapproving tone. "That's a bad thing?" He winked at Irma and she sighed.

"Well I'm full." Lily quickly got up. "You barely touched your food." Amy said as Lily grabbed James arm and pulled him up. "Oi! And I've barely touched mine! What are you doing Evans?" James said wondering what she was up to.

"We need to talk, privately. The common room, it should be completely empty now."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about the potion." They went through the portrait hole.

"Look at this. I was reading in the library before we left for dinner. I've found all the correct ingredients and the wrong ones. This potion is near impossible."

"What's so impossible?"

"First off I cannot believe I didn't notice, Slughorn only put 1, 4 leaf clover and you need at least 4 due to it's lucky properties. He kept Hellebore because of its defense properties. He kept Unicorn Horn too, but he used it wrong. We're not supposedto  
use the whole horn. Just scrape some it's dust off of it. He also probably left this out because this is what probably makes it impossible to make. It's Dittany, very fresh and raw Dittany. We don't even know if that's in the Hospital Wing or Slughorn'sprivate  
stores. Everything in this potion plays a part. Whether it's luck, protection, healing or even pure magic like from the Horn or charms and everything else. In a luck potion all these properties are needed."

James wasn't sure what to say. "I didn't know he made so many changes."

"That's not all." Lily said. "I found out why the full moon is the most crucial and most difficult time in making the potion. In the forest, hopefully not to far off the track there is a plant it's called Mooncalf. A plant that will only be useful ifyou  
pick it exactly at midnight. If you take it to soon it won't contain any of its magical properties and if you wait more than 2 minutes after it will lose it's magic till the next full moon comes. Also once collected you only have a 7 minute window  
/to use it in the potion. 7 minutes because according to Arithmancer Bridget Wenlock, 7 is the most absolute and powerful number in magic. After that it loses it's magic. You'd have to get out of the forest and back to the cauldron in 7 minutes. Youdon't  
even know how far in it is."

"I can find out." James said still insisting to go into the forest hoping she'd think it was too dangerous and change her mind. "Look I'll see if I can find it before the full moon and test how long it takes me to return."

"Your going to have to go at midnight, it's far to dangerous and not worth a grade." James was getting closer to Lily backing off.

"I'll be fine, trust me." James said thinking of his cloak if he actually did intend to get it.

"Even if you do get out of the Forest in 7 minutes how are you going to get undetected into the Castle all the way down into the Dungeons." Lily wondered how he was going to pull it off. "Well that's where you come in. Your great at Charms. We take thepotion  
outside and you can use the self heating enchantment on the cauldron."

"That's cheating!" Lily raised her voiced a little at his suggestion. "And this isn't?" James laughed. James knew Lily would think this was cheating or at least dangerous. Maybe that would stop her from wanting to do the potion correctly.

"No this is merely doing something right." James noticed she laughed a little saying this. "I know you can do it Lily." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright, but how are we going to sneak out?" Now he got scared in thinking he actually did convinceher.

"Leave that to me." James said with a wicked grin that was the complete opposite of how he felt at the moment.

"As great as this plan is what about the 21st? Slughorn is going to wonder about our potion." Lily wondered. "We'll use his plans against him. He always checks the potions right? We'll switch 1 out with 1 that looks green or something. We'll hide ourreal  
1 at an empty station. But your right we still have 1 last thing to worry about the Dittany." His last chance in convincing her it's hopeless because the plant was so rare.

"Honestly I don't think it's in the school." Lily said "Slughorn never said we couldn't use outside sources." "What are you getting at Potter?" "This school huge, so is the library." James said with a raised eyebrow. "Which means at least 1 book musthave  
information on locations of the plant." Lily said excited. "Your parents are muggles but if we find the place it grows my mum and dad can get it for us."

Lily smiled, if Lily did find the plant he could always make an excuse that his parents couldn't get it. "You know I think a year ago I'd be giving you detention for this." James laughed and ran his hand through his hair nervously, because she was completelyright.

"Come on if we don't head to our dorms we'll be late for out classes tomorrow." James agreed but said he'd wait for his friends instead by the fire anyway.

"She's completely insistent on doing it correctly." James said.

"This is better though. I really don't care about the potion much. So we'll do the wrong instructions so I can be there for Remus on the full moon."

"Sirius is right, 1 more person does sound like a good idea." Peter said. James looked at his friend worried

"I can handle Remus, James. He won't be much of a danger if I'm transformed into an animal anyway." Sirius said to his friend.

"Alone?" James asked not really sounding as if he was asking a question at all and more like warning Sirius instead. James hated this idea but they convinced him because all 4 knew Lily would get suspicious if James disappeared.

After breakfast the Marauders, Lily and Delia had Herbology. Professor Sprout stepped in

"Today we will be studying Racoures's. Now Racoures's are a deadly plant. Which is why I ask you all to cover up not only your hands with your dragon hide gloves but also something thick enough so you won't be stung, at least not too deadly. The Racouresis  
very much like a Venomous Tentactula but still somewhat different. For the next month or so your job will be to befriend your Relacoures. Split into groups of 2 please." Sirius and James paired along with Remus and Peter.

Peter raised his hand. "Professor, what do you mean befriend it?"

Professor Sprout answered him by saying "The only way to be completely safe is to gain its trust. Watch it, take care of it. These plants live in many swamps and rarely touch any toads that specifically have always lived there because they are used tothat  
toad and that toad only. It's like learning to trust a friend."

Everyone was a little surprised by this. "These Racoures's are just planted and you will help them till they are full grown making it easier for you to, in a "Herbologists" eyes, create a connection with them." They started watering the plants. No onewas  
particularly worried about the plant harming them since it just sprouted. When it came time to leave Lily walked up to Professor Sprout

"Professor, I was wondering, are there any roses on the grounds?" "Roses? I believed last time I saw them I was tending to the daffodils in the garden behind Green House 1" "Thank you Professor." Lily said as she quickly ran off not wanting to answerany  
questions.

James was heading to the dungeons for his DADA class. They Slytherin's and Gryffindor's all took separate sides of the classroom. Professor Dirkwood

"For the next 2 weeks we will be studying Dragons." "Dragons?" Peter said surprised."

Yes and 3 weeks from now I expect you to answer every question on your exam correctly."

Everybody groaned at the thought of a test so soon into the term.

"You will be asked to name no less than 10 species. Should anyone of you actually be able to remember more than 10 I would be very surprised. I want you to name what a dragon or parts of a dragon can be used for, defenses they have and many more things."

Avery sat next to Nott "This class is pathetic. We should be learning how to do the Dark Arts, not fight them." "Doesn't mean we can't practice on our own. After alldon't they always tell us to study." Macnair said with an evil grin.

"Look at them, as soon as they graduate their probably going straight to Azkaban." Irma said giving the Slytherins a foul look. "You ask me I'm astonished they haven't gone yet. We all know what they get up to when the Professors backs are turned. I maybreak  
the rules but I don't break the law." Sirius said.

"Yea well if you ask me…" James started slowly "…I don't think I could ever keep such company. Their love of the Dark Arts is sickening." Lily felt as if James was speaking directly to her although he didn't look up from his book. "Not to mention theirlanguage…"  
This time Lily knew James was speaking to her as the memory of the previous springs events returned to her.

1 of her closest friends, someone she protected although he was in Slytherin called her a mudblood. Just like James had stopped asking her to be with him. Severus Snape stopped asking for forgiveness. A part of her hurt for Severus. However after 6 yearsof  
defending him, trying to help him with sometimes seeming to no avail. She stopped.

The people he's friends with, the types of magic that interest him, also his constant paranoia and suspicion of James and his friends and jealousy of James was becoming too much. She constantly begged him to stop, but he wouldn't. James was obnoxiousand  
arrogant and a complete toerag. Well at least last year he was. Although many girls swooned for him, she only saw him as a prat. However not even she went as far as Snape.

She did wonder however why they were learning about Dragons in Defense against the Dark Arts and not Care of Magical Creatures. However thought maybe they were learning how to recognize all the dangers of them.

2 weeks later in the common room "It's over. It feels like we've looked in every book in the library." Lily said in a tone that said she obviously gave up on trying to find the Dittany.

"I know it seems kind of impossible but we can do it." James said trying to convince her they'll still find it.

"3 days Potter, 3 days, it's almost the 18th day if we don't put it in by then we're going to have to see what in the world will become of the potion."

"I'm going to keep looking" James said clearly going on.

"I thought there where times even you give up?" Lily said quoting him.

"Yes well you can't blame a bloke for not bothering with you anymore. Also stubbornness is still 1 of my few flaws, you know that Evans." "Few?" Lily joked at his insinuating he didn't have that many flaws.

"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning Potter."

Lily was right, even he was being almost pushed to his limit. He thought of what they were doing. All the books they checked out. Ingredients in forbidden potions, things too deadly for use. They took things they assumed would hide the secret to making  
FelixFelicus since it was such a dangerous potion. Then he looked at the titles for a moment and thought maybe he was going about everything wrong. He hung his head in his hands and a thought struck him. "Merlin's pants I'm such a thick git."

That night James took his cloak and went to the restricted section. He looked through many books till he finally found the 1 he finally needed. That morning he rushed to breakfast and saw Lily was already there eating. He walked up to her "You look quite  
peaky,did you sleep at all?" "Not really" He said to her. "Come on I found it." Remus looked at James curiously "Found what?" But Lily and James rushed out of the Hall and into the Common Room.

"Where did you find it?" Lily said looked astonished James came across it.

"The restricted section" James said to her.

"But we've been in there everyday and haven't seen 1 book on it." Lily said wondering how a book just appeared.

"I was wondering that too but I thought last night how we were looking for ingredients."

"Clearly." Lily said still confused.

"You were right when you said each part of this potion has a purpose. Luck, protection and so on, we've just been looking for random ingredients. Last night I went to look for healing ingredients." James explained.

"Healing?" Lily questioned.

"I had to go through about 10 books but I found it in this 1."

He gently put a thick book on the table. It was torn and some of the pages were about to come off the binding, the pages were yellow and wrinkled with the ink smugged and you could barely read the title. He opened the book "Read" he said. She looked at  
whatseemed things like Potioneers and Alchemists use along with their explanations.

"Unicorn Blood, Phoenix Tears, Dragon Fire these things aren't even allowed in the trades." Lily looked shocked.

"Go up" James said "Deadly Venoms and how to find them…" she read "Further" James instructed.

She looked a little farther up. "Dittany!" "Shh" James warned her. Very much elated she asked. "What book is this." She held the page and closed it gently to look at the cover. She squinted her eyes to read it as it was so worn out. "Most Forbidden andCoveted  
Magical Elements in the World." She still questioned how they were going to make the potion.

"James this potion. It says here it only grows in Crete, that's Greece. It will be impossible to get it in time." Obviously pointing out there was no way they could get the plant from Greece in 3 week's time.

"You see that's what I thought too until I remembered something from my childhood." "Which was?" Lily asked. "I went to an apothecary once I was around 10. My uncle took me there because he needed something." "We've already looked in them. Even in KnockturnAlly."  
James ignored her. "My uncle was in the trade somewhat. 1 day he really need something and didn't have time to return me home." "So he just took you down Knockturn Alley that's mad." Lily pointed out how inappropriate it was.

"No this place was behind it Knockturn Alley. I suppose I forgot because it was a while back. Like many things invisible to muggles this place is invisible to Wizards. Only those who work in the trade can see it. Or if you're with someone. My uncle neededsome  
collection of fangs the man had. I realized the type of place we were in because when I looked on the shelves I saw all the impossible items to have. I have no doubt Dittany is there. It would be no problem for my uncle to get it for us." Lilywas  
so happy she could hug James but her proper demeanor stopped her.

"We have to go to class." Lily said "I'll send an owl to my uncle as soon as we get out." They took their books and walked through the portrait hole.

The day of the full moon came. Remus was already a little on edge. James and Sirius spoke to him. "Are you sure about staying with just Sirius alone." James asked worried about his friend. "I'll be fine, don't worry. Just stay far enough away so I don'tcatch  
Lily's scent."

"I shouldn't do this, I'm being too selfish." James was consumed with guilt now that the day had come. "If you back out now Lily will get suspicious, it probably is the only way." Remus told James hoping to lift some of his guilt. Lily pulled James asidein  
the corridor. "Your sure? 5 minutes?" Asking how long he it would take to make it back to her. "I timed myself over and over that's the fastest I can go with how deep it's in." "Ok but that only gives us 2 minutes to use it. Which means we're goingto  
have to work fast." Noting how little time they have.

"5 minutes after I've gone in start your part because working on it a full 10 minutes might do something wrong." James warned her. "Evans listen to me. The peak of the hill beside the Whomping Willow is where the moon is directly going to hit. Go nowherecloser  
to that tree." James was saying this more worried Remus would smell her than the tree attacking her. "I'm not a fool Potter." She said to him basically saying not to worry.

"After this it just has to simmer for 10 days." James told her that the potion was almost done. "No 9 days and 22 hours. Which means we should get there 2 ½ hours early on the last day." Lily corrected him.

"Why?" James asked.

"If we get there 2 ½ hours early it will be 21 ½ hours. We should watch it till the 22nd hour that's when we lower the heat so it's no longer simmering because from the 22nd to the 23rd it should end up clear. Then in the final hour we turn the simmeroff  
completely and let it cool for an hour. If we did it correctly at the end of the hour it should be gold. It should be right." James shook his head seeing they still had more complicated work to do.

"Slughorns instructions are different. We aren't supposed to just let it simmer at all we're supposed to still add ingredients." James pointed out at how it would be obvious to Slughorn something was going on what they were doing. "Well I suppose yoursuggestion  
of switching cauldrons could help then." Lily said to him.

"How are you going to sneak out of the school at night?" Sirius asked James. "I'm going to use a passage" "You won't have a luxury of your cloak." Sirius pointed out to him he would be left vulnerable to being seen. "Also you're planning on showing Evansa  
passage?" Peter agreed that might be a bit foolish but Remus was merely on the level, not caring. "I won't show the map or cloak. You can keep those tonight just like always. I'll just show her the one-eyed witch passageway out of the castle."

Nightfall came and James was waiting on the stairwell outside the passage. He made it look as if he was just checking the Castle. Doing his Head Boy duties. He saw Lily with the cauldron drawing near. Before she got to him he opened the passageway soas  
to not be disturbed. Lily saw James was doing something so she rushed faster "dissendium" he said to open the passage.

Lily looked at him as if she hadn't heard anything. "How long has this been here?" Lily said fascinated with the tunnel out of the school. "Most likely always. Not really sure." James replied. "It's 10:30 now. How long does it take to get to the hill  
/from here?" "Roughly an hour. As soon as we get there I'll head for the forest."

"You shouldn't spend more time in there than you have to." Lily said worried. "I can stay at the edge and 5 minutes to midnight I'll run in. It has to be picked exactly at 12." James assured her he would be fine. "I still don't like the idea of you goingin  
at all. Especially at midnight of all times."

They reached the hill at 11:30 and waited. Both of their hearts racing. James checked his watch. "11:50…wait 5 minutes then start your part." Lily didn't know what to say, she just stared at him with a very distraught look. He ran into the forest.

When he reached the Mooncalf he noticed it took him 7 minutes to get to the plant. He realized he'd have to go even faster on the way back or else they'd fail. 2 minutes passed and he looked at his watch "1 minute…" So many thoughts ran through his head.

'What would the consequences be if they failed? Was it worth it to try at all?'

He looked at his watch then heard a howl. He looked up and could barely see the moon overhead because the trees shadowed everything.

"Remus…"

He realized he had less than 2 minutes so he picked the Mooncalf and ran as fast as he could trying to get out of the forest constantly checking his watch. He had 7 minutes and his 4th was up. Lily looked overhead at the moon then to her watch. It was5  
minutes passed 12 and she was about to panic because they had only about 2 minutes left.

Suddenly James ran out of the forest and took about minute to return to her. They realized they only had a minute left and Lily quickly put the Mooncalf in and tapped the cauldron with her wand. Just as the 7 minutes was up the moon overhead hit its lighton  
top of the cauldron and it started to more sparkle and shimmerthan bubble. After that it stilled.

Lily quickly took out 1 of the books they had to see if the potions reaction was correct and for now at least they seemed to have done everything right. Because they had to leave the potion to heat for days and it was on a self-heating charm till it wasreturned  
to the dungeons they used a hover charm to carrying it back to the Castle. Lily agreed to return it to the dungeons. As she watched James head back to the commons. She put the potion on a separate station and put it on a flame.

She was returning to her dorms when she saw James out of the tower and by the statue again. He looked rather suspicious. He went in again and she was confused as to why he would return outside. She walked up to the statue and turned around to see Filch'scat  
Mrs. Norris staring at her then heard him coming. She didn't know what to do. Either run to her dorm. Or see what James was up to. She remembered what James said that opened the passageway and went in.

She slowly trailed behind so she would not be heard. When she got out she noticed James was only a few yards ahead and was heading for the willow. She wanted to scream to him to back away but didn't want to be caught spying on him or be caught by otherProfessors.  
She merely followed close enough to be safe and watched as he levitated a branch near the trunk and hit in on a knot at the stump of the tree. She noticed the tree stood still with him right under it.

He walked slightly back and sat down next to a rock and leaned back on it. He bent his right leg and rested his right arm on it as if he was trying to get comfortable. As if he wasn't planning on really going anywhere. She watched for about 5 minutesas  
he sat still and just stared at the moon.

Later on she woke up she checked her watch and panicked when she saw it was 4. She realized she fell asleep watching him. When she looked up she saw he was laying more back now looking rather tired but was still unchanged where he just looked to the  
at the moon as if he was waiting for something to happen.

She then noticed a dog come out from what it looked like, behind the tree. It went straight to James and he stared at it but when he went to pet it, it growled. She got rather nervous wondering if it would hurt him. Then she was worried if he was feelingalright.  
Looking so tired she swore it looked as if he was actually talking to the animal.

It went running back to the tree then stopped ½ way and turned its head and toward her and looked her way. It stared at her but no matter the distance she still felt like the animal caught her gaze. And although it was night, the light of the full moonblanketed  
the grounds. The dog growled again when looking at her and ran back to the tree.

She saw James close his eyes and due to her fatigue she could help but fall asleep too. However she cast a charm that would sound only to her at 5:30.

An hour and a ½ later she woke. She didn't want to fall back asleep so she stood up. She saw the moon was gone but the sun still hadn't risen.

She looked over at James and saw he was standing as well. He was staring at the various colors. He was looking rather focused but when the sun finally showed it's light on the horizon he smiled.

About 2 minutes later she saw his friends come out from behind the tree and they looked as if they were heading back to the Castle.

She knew she needed a head start so she went quickly ahead of them.

When she turned around once more to see how far back they were she was surprised to find they were nowhere to be seen.

**Be honest but be nice! Thanks for reading and whether or not many people or anyone reads at all I plan on finishing it.**


	4. Questions and Friendships

**Ok so, this is the final chapter about Felix Felicus. Meaning that since it's getting further in the school year, more new and interesting stuff will start happening. Also I may have just started posting on Fanfic I've been writing way before. So I'm no author but if anyone actually likes my writing enough, I take requests. I hope I ended the creation of the potion well. Well that's up to you! So happy I can start on something new in the story.**

The next morning she couldn't help but stare at the 4 marauders specifically James. The answers to the questions that flowed her mind seemed becoming even more ridiculous and possibly as far from correct as they could be.

'What was he doing out there?

Maybe he just wanted out of the Castle?

Well that's terribly foolish to think. Mayb_e _he was meeting someone?

Then she remembered he was alone all night. Then she thought why would he risk going back out if he had no intention of doing anything?

He couldn't have been looking for trouble could he? Even he knew this would be far worse than a mere prank.

He sat down and just stared at the sky. At the moon. He was looking so intently but why? Even for him it would be foolish to leave to the Castle merely to star gaze.

He didn't look like he was doing anything in particular either. Why would he sit there all night? He must have been bored but he made no attempt to move.

Even after he woke up on a most uncomfortable rock. He made sure to stay awake. Before all that he managed to walk right up to the Willow and it did nothing to him.

How was that possible? What did he do to stop it? Was it a charm? If it was why was he so insistent she stay away from it if he knew how to stop it?

And what was that strange dog that seemed to just appear from behind the tree? It ran straight to James and growled. But why?

Was James so tired that he actually did attempt to have a conversation with the animal like she saw?

Also was it just her imagination that the dog seemed to look straight in her eyes while leaving?

Thinking of it she shuttered because it seemed more intelligent and it's black eyes seemed so alive.

It couldn't have been really looking at her. Could it?

It probably did smell her, but it looked angry when it turned to her. She hadn't done anything to it. And it just ran off after.

Once again an impossible conclusion. When she finally awoke before the sun rose James looked very serious. Terribly focused on the horizon.

Never in her 6 years had she seen James Potter look so intently on something. Sitting all night looking at the moon and he stands on his feet to watch the sunrise?

Well clearly it wasn't for the view. He looked almost angry at the sky. Just like she never saw such a relieved smile on his face when he saw that first piece of sunshine.

Why?

Out of all the trouble he had been in and out of, why did this miniscule thing seem to matter more to him. Then his 3 friends appeared and the Willow still hadn't moved.

Where did they come from?

It was if they just appeared.

Apparation?

No, even she knew that would be impossible on Hogwarts grounds.

She noticed Remus looked slightly angry, specifically at James and a tad worn out before leaving.

Was he angry because James risked getting into trouble?

Also how in the world did they disappear in less than 5 seconds when she turned away?'

Nothing about the previous nights events made sense. They all looked tired. They weren't talking much perhaps due to lack of sleep. They seemed to stifle yawns as to not look suspicious.

Honestly Lily herself did the same. Lily left before breakfast was over she wanted to make sure their potion was nowhere to be seen in the dungeons.

James went next to her at their station "Did you switch the cauldrons?" Lily was lost in her own thoughts for a moment but then answered him. "Yes, then I went to straight to my room. After everything we had done everything I was really tired. You?"

She was hoping he'd slip up or feel put on the spot if she asked him. But all he said was "Same. You didn't have to run in and out of the forest." James laughed. "I really couldn't wait to get into bed. The ones in Head Students dorms are a lot moreI  
/can't help but still be a bit tired."

'A bit? A bit? He stayed up all not and he's "a bit" tired?'

"Well at least your not whinging about it." Lily said clearly annoyed not because he might complain, more because of his blatant lie to her. Worse is if she didn't know the truth she would have believed him because he said it as if he rehearsed it a million  
/times.

"Well we might look a little dodgy whinging about how tired we both are." James laughed and Lily couldn't help but laugh to at this because he was right.

Slughorn was going around and announced "Alright now I want everyone here at half past 11 tonight for the full moon part in the potion." Lily and James looked at each other then their real cauldron. They came back to the dungeons that night. Everyone  
/went in front of their cauldron.

"Look he put the wrong enchantment." Lily said to James "Are you surprised? He left out the part where the potion has to bathe in the light of the full moon as well." James noted how Slughorn was misleading them again. "Actually no not really. The full  
/moon is the most crucial point in brewing the potion. He probably wanted to mess this part up the most." They added whatever Slughorn put on his fake instructions and the false charm.

"Slughorn is going to come to check who made it the best. What color do you think it would be for the best made 1?" James asked incase Slughorn disliked what their potion looked like that night. "I'm not really sure. What could his expectations for a  
/false potion be?" Lily said as even she was clueless. "Your brilliant at potions though." Lily blushed slightly. "I am good but if he is making up the instructions as he goes along he decides what color would satisfy him. Because brewing it his way,  
/there is no right way."

Slughorn wrinkled his nose at each cauldron. Even Snapes, as good as he was you can't make a potion correctly if you're given such bad instructions. He looked satisfied with some. Of course he had to act that a few were alright, Snape being such a good  
/student was one of them and Lily as well. When class was out James, Sirius and Remus left quickly. Lily was annoyed again because she hated when he did that.

She saw they were a heading for Gryffindor Tower. "Potter!" James turned around. "Where are you going?" James looked at her confused. "Isn't it obvious?" "I mean what are you going to do. It's really late we could leave the Prefects to patrol tonight."  
/Lily said to him. "Well I wasn't really planning on it anyway. I'm dead tired. Plus I've got Quidditch try outs tomorrow."

Lily went into her room. She wasn't really angry with James anymore for lying. Just a bit annoyed she didn't know the truth. So many amazing questions and absolutely no answers. She can't exactly ask either without admitting she watched him, all night  
/and seeming like a stalker. She realized she only had 2 options neither of which she liked. Confront him about it. Seem completely like a stalker and very nosey also. Or try to put it in the back of her mind and forget. Perhaps maybe hopefully he'd  
/tell her one day.

Then she realized she and James were really just acquaintances. He'd never trust her with such a secret.

She awoke that morning and when she went to breakfast she saw a Irma sitting there already. "Your not nervous are you?" Lily asked her "Of course not James knows he'd be crazy not to make me Beater again." She laughed at herself when she said that. "Where  
/is Potter anyway?" Lily asked James' friends. "He already went onto pitch. He's getting everything ready for tryouts." Remus answered her "What is there to get ready?" Lily didn't think preparation would be very difficult.

"Well with the amount of people that show up he needs more than 1 trunk obviously." Irma told her. She knew due to her experience with Quidditch.

"I think what annoys James the most are the people who tryout." Amy noted "What do you mean?" Lily asked confused.

"He doesn't really mind the first years attempting to make the House Team. However, although James loves being the center of attention. Especially to the girls. He's serious about Quidditch and a lot of the people, well girls I should say, who show up  
/aren't even there to make the team. They just want to watch him be all Captain like." Irma then said "It is quite annoying. I mean watching from the stands is 1 thing but when they interrupt practice….speaking of tryouts your going to come watchmeright?"  
/Irma asked Lily

"Of course I always do don't I?" Lily ate her eggs and watched James' friends. She wondered if they would notice her sudden disappearance. She left before everyone else while they were in the midst of their talking. She was heading towards the pitch and  
/came up from beneath the stands and saw James kneeling down looking into 1 open trunk with 3 others around. His broom was on the ground next to him. he ran his hand through his terribly unkempt hair.

She saw people coming from behind her and she didn't want to stay on the ground so she went above onto the stands. She watched as James was directing all of them.

"I'm breaking you all up into years just to see how well you are. First off before we start playing I want to see how well you are at flying. We'll go 1st to 7th. Flying a few times around the pitch." James was nice to the 1st years when he said "maybe  
/next year." He saw the rest then and got rid of the most of the 2nd years. He put a few along with 3rd years on reserve. He wanted a great team so he lookedat the 4th 5th 6th and 7th years.

He obviously kept himself as a Chaser. Irma got the Beater position again, so did another 7th year. 2 6th years got Chasers and 1 5th year was his Keeper. He watched the 4th years closely. They seemed skilled enough and small enough to be great Seekers  
/and found the boy he liked. At the end he said "We have a great team this year."

Sirius came close to Lily on the stands. "Well?" he asked "What?" Lily asked confused at what he was saying.

"What do you think of the line up?" Sirius gave a sort of mischievous grin.

"I'm happy Irma became a Beater again."

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes. _'The woman is clueless he thought.'_

"What of James?" He asked. "What of James? He's the Captain, he doesn't really have to worry about not making the team." Lily said because she thought Sirius was sounding ridiculous.

"True, but if you came to watch Irma why'd I catch you looking at James." Sirius said with a raised eyebrow. Lily quickly became angry with him.

"Because your delirious Black." She got to her feet fast and left the pitch.

James changed out of his uniform and was walking down the corridor and caught a mane of red hair he knew was Lily's "Evans! Evans!" He huffed and rolled his eyes and jogged up behind her. Lily was lost on Sirius's words. Furious at his insinuation. She  
/was barely James' friend. James started to get a bit angry thinking Lily was ignoring him. "Evans….Lily!" Lily stopped abruptly wondering who called her Lily. She turned around and saw James. "About time Evans."

"You called me Lily." She said a tad shocked. "Well I knew that would have gotten your attention. Why were you ignoring me?" "I wasn't something was just on my mind." "So Evans in a few days the potion should be ready. Come up with anything to say to  
/the old Slug?" "Not really, you?" Lily noticed how he started calling her 'Evans' again. "Nah, I hope we don't get into much trouble though." "Since when do you worry about trouble?" Lily and James laughed. "Very true. I suppose I don't really care  
/then. Though I'm surprised you don't either." "Well it can't be as bad as anything you have done in the past." She was speaking of everything he had done in the past 6th years.

They went to the commons and the Marauders were sitting on the couch. "When's the first Hogsmeade weekend?" Sirius asked "A couple of weeks from now. October 19th I think." James said. "I can't wait to head to Zonkos, or maybe Honeydukes. Can we fit seeing  
/everything in 1 weekend?" Peter asked "No" Remus said with a slight laugh. "Are you any of you taking anyone?" Peter asked.

"I might ask Irma." Sirius said. "I'm not particularly bothered to ask anyone. I suppose I would say yes if a girl did ask me. You?" Remus asked Peter. "Nah I just want to have fun. At least the first weekend." Then they all looked at James and Lily came  
/down and was on the last step hidden in the shadows.

"What about you Prongs?" Sirius asked. "What about me?" James said confused. "Did you ask Lily yet?" Peter said to him because he was acting so oblivious. "I told everyone the first night. ThatI've givenup." James said adamant on his not wanting

to be with Lily anymore. Lily was a little taken aback by this. "James you've wanted her for 6 years. Also as long as I've known you you never gave up on anything you change your mind?" Peter asked sincerely.

James got up and walked away. Remus shook his head as the 3 watched him leave through the portrait hole.

"Is he honestly over Lily?" Sirius asked Remus. "I don't think he even knows the answer to that."

Lily walked out of the shadows pretending she hadn't heard anything. The boys acted completely natural. They didn't even seem like they were trying to hide something. October 2nd came. James and Lily snuck into dungeons at 9:30 P.M. "Do you see anyone?"  
/"Stop asking." James said getting annoyed at her being so paranoid.

"It's 10, come here." Lily said "We have to lower the flame" James told her "I know, it needs to be clear within the hour." This was going to be the slowest 2 hours ever for them. A quarter after 10 it finally went clear and James went to the door and  
/leaned against the frame keeping watch.

She was focused more on him than the potion at the moment. Remembering what she heard that morning. She felt odd. She quickly came to the conclusion that she was feeling "relief" finally she wouldn't have to go through rejecting him constantly. She was  
/actually rather happy and surprised she had yet to do it and it had been a month into the school year. Maybe he really was over her.

45 minutes till midnight. Till it was complete. "Potter…Something's wrong." Her eyes widened and she started to panic. She picked up the book and flipped through its pages unbelievably fast. James rushed over as he started to panic for the first time  
/too. Not when they were almost done. Not when they were so close. "What happened?" "It turned amber." "Amber?" He asked almost as if he didn't hear her. "Is it supposed to be amber?" He said worried. "I don't know."

She found the page and went all the way down to the last part. "Look right there." James said as he put his finger at a point on the page. "'After clearing, during the cooling process the potion will turn a shade of amber before it turns to its final  
/golden shade.' There's nothing to worry about so long as it turns gold by midnight." James quoted the book. They both breathed a sigh of relief. They were almost done.

Neither of them could imagine something wrong now. While James kept watch Lily looked from the book to the cauldron every other minute. She was so nervous it was almost as if she wanted to find something wrong with it. Lily was reading as James was lookingdown  
/the hall lost in his own thoughts.

The clock chimed and they both turned around and saw the clock struck 12. They turned from the clock to each other and stared for a moment and James rushed to the cauldron. Within the 30 seconds after the chime the potion changed from amber to gold. They  
didn't

/know if it came out perfect but both of their mouths were agape.

"It looks…" Lily didn't even finish as if she was waiting for James to chime in. "…perfect." He said finishing her sentence. Both of them wanted to hug each other but didn't. They put the lid on the cauldron and hid it at the back station. It was donenow.  
/Perfect or not they didn't need to worry about anything messing it up mid-brew.

That morning they sat together and could not wait to go to potions. For the first time James was looking forward to class and Lily just wanted to know if there really was a miracle in which their potion did come out perfect.

"Since when do you both sit together?" Amy asked as she set her plate of toast down and sat on the bench across from them. "We paired up in class and were just discussing things." Lily said to Amy "Don't you have to talk to 'discuss things'" Peter pointedout  
/at how they weren't even speaking. "Shove off Wormtail" James said. James got up and went to the dungeons and Lily watched him leave. "What's wrong with him?" "You at the moment" Remus said to Peter.

"So is it done?" Remus asked Lily "Yes just last night. We were going completely mental." "What do you suppose Slughorn will say?" Remus told her "Hopefully not something on the lines of expulsion." Sirius spoke up "Why would he say anything like that?"Lily  
/asked. "Well he is the potions master. You would be admitting you snuck out in the middle of the night not to mention went into the forest." Sirius said.

"I thought you don't get scared." Lily said to Sirius with a ½ smile. "I don't, however we're not talking about me right now." Lily was starting to get nervous then and went after James. She assumed he went to the dungeons. "Potter, have you thought ofwhat  
/we should tell Slughorn?" Lily asked James "No, we don't even know if it came out as perfect as it looked. We should wait to see what he thinks." "Your right, it might not even be correct. We might not even need some type of excuse. If it isfaulty  
/we could just blame it on his instructions."

They didn't wait for class and went in. No one was there and James took their cauldron and put it on their station. "Nervous?" James asked as he took a deep breath. "Not as much as I was last night." Lily smiled.

"You know Evans, I was thinking. This Holiday, Christmas Eve. We should have some sort of celebration. It could be to honor the 7th years for their final year." "Celebration?" Lily asked confused. "Meaning a dance of some sort. I thought only 5th 6thand7th  
/years could come. It could be like a Christmas Ball."

"Potter that's actually a rather great idea." "I do come up with those every now and then." He laughed. "We'd have to run it by the Professors. I have no doubt all the 7th years will come. I actually was pretty sure they'd all stay here this Holiday 's  
/our last year. Honestly I feel sad leaving, Hogwarts had become a home to me." Lily said looking upset.

"All the fun I had with my friends, aggravating the Professors, the people here and even the classes. I know what you mean about Hogwarts being your home."

"Well you don't have to live with my sister, she's awful and completely hates me." "Did you do anything to her?" "Yes…" "What was that?" "I got accepted into Hogwarts…" She said looking sad almost.

"The last time me and my sister were civil was when I was about 8. After that, my powers started showing." "She's jealous." James told her. "Maybe, and I may dislike her to. But I remember how it was even if she doesn't. You don't know what it's likewhen  
/someone you love completely turns their back on you and calls you a freak every moment."

James put a hand on her shoulder and gave a soft smile. "You'resuch trouble Evans." James said with a small laugh then took his hand off.

"Potter…" Lily said as he looked at her. "Are we friends?" Lily asked. James thought for a moment. "Do you still think I'm a prat?" He smiled. "At times. However not as much as I used to."

"Why?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining." He laughed again "Well your head seriously deflated. You're not as obnoxious as you were."

"I could see us as friends." James said "On 1 condition." "Potter I wasn't asking to be your friend I merely inquired your thoughts on the subject." "Well then yes but I still have a condition." Lily eyed him "Call me James." James smile at her and shedidn't  
/really know what to say. It wasn't a big request. Everyone else did that to both of their constant confrontations made up the whole "Evans" and "Potter" thing. She remembered that day in the corridor when he called her Lily. "Alright"

She said to him."Then I'm calling you Lily.""Why?" She asked confused."Because that's what friends do." He said with a smile.

Slughorn walked in "Ah James, Lily rather early aren't you?" "Are we?" James said acting ignorant to the time. The class filled "Alright everyone, tonight we will meet to see who made the best brew. For now put your finishing toucheswhilst I go

around and see who's came out the best."

Lily and James looked at each other. Slughorn was about to walk over to them and Lily held his hand. "Nervous?" James asked "Whatever gave you that idea?" Lily said laughing. Their cauldron had a lid over it. "Lily, James! Haven't the both of you realized  
/yourpotion isn't on a flame?" Slughorn said warning them.

"Yes sir, however that's because…" Lily didn't really know how to end her sentence so James just said "We messed it up terribly so we turned off the heat and gave up."

"James!" Slughorn and Lily said at the same time as Lily hit his chest lightly.

Slughorn opened the lid and his eyes widened. "Professor?" Lily asked. Slughorn closed the lid and then left the dungeon. The 2 were scared and didn't know what to do. James looked at Remus and Sirius and Lily thought of what Sirius said earlier about  
/themgetting in trouble if they did it correctly. A couple of minutes later Slughorn came in with Dumbledore.

"What is it you wished to show me Horace?" he walked over to James and Lily's station and opened the lid.

"Is there something wrong?" Dumbledore asked Slughorn "Albus you know perfectly well what's wrong."

"Yes Horace I' am aware of your certain methods. I suppose that is what's bothering you. For you, it can't possibly be that the potion turned out bad. I say I think this one turned out fairly well. I'm no potions master but I could have sworn you made  
/it." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his blue eyes and smiled.

"How did the both of you make this?" Dumbledore asked. Lily took out the textbook that had been in her robes "'A Guide to Deadly Brews'" Dumbledore said with a smile. "Sir we did get permission to go into the restricted section." James said incase they  
were

/going to say they snuck in.

"But why did you?" Slughorn asked.

"We wanted to brew the potion to the best of our abilities. So we decided to study up on it more. We found this and a few other books then saw what you did sir." Lily said. Dumbledore seemed to like this.

"Why Horace I do believe you've been outwitted by your students."

"We saw the difference and wanted to see if we could do it right. So we thought we'd have a go." James told both Professors. "Did we brew it correctly Professor?" Lily wondered. "Think of it this way…" Slughorn started "if I poured my own vile into your  
/cauldron

/it would be as if I pouring water on top of water. Not many 7th year students could create such a potion."

"Which is why I clearly am going to grant you 50 points each." Dumbledore said to them smiling again. They looked very surprised. "I suppose Horace the next question is what to do with an entire cauldron a Felix Felicis. It would be such a shame to dispose  
/ofsomething so perfectly well done and difficult to create." Dumbledore said wondering.

"Yes you don't come across it too often do you. I suppose I could keep it. Just to have some in my stores." Slughorn said

"Yes…purely for academic purposes correct?" Dumbledore eyed Slughorn with that same smirk.

"Yes of course." Slughorn said.

"Well then I shall take my leave. I believe you have a prize that needs awarding." Dumbledore said as he left the dungeons.

"Oh, oh yes." He walked over to James and Lily and gave them each a vile. "My own brew of Felix Felicis. However seeing as you can create it on your own I really need not give it to you." Slughorn laughed while James and Lily each took the vile. They  
/were

/relieved they didn't reprimanded for breaking any school rules.

The Marauders were in the common room after class and were all talking. "I can't believe you pulled it off. You not only did it right but you didn't get into any trouble either!" Peter said to James. "Yea I can't believe it either." James said "I'm still  
/frustrated with you about what happened on the night of the full moon." Sirius said. "Wasn't our plan to watch over him in the first place? I didn't go near the shack." James defended himself.

"Remus still caught your scent. He might have come after you." "Calm down Sirius. Everything turned out alright." James said to his friend. "No everything did not turn out alright, I forgot to mentionthis but when I was outside the tree there was no  
/doubt Lily was in the bushes."

"What makes you think that?" James asked Sirius confused. "She wasn't that far. She was hiding by the edge of the trees rather close to you. She looked scared when I looked right at her." "Of course she looked scared. A great dog just stares at her."Peter  
/laughed at Sirius. "She didn't say anything. She acted completely normal. The day after." Remus pointed out how Lily seemed like it never really happened.

"Yea except at tryouts." Sirius grinned. "What are you talking about?" James asked "She was there." Peter said. "Yea, for Irma." James told them."Red was staring at you quite a bit Prongs." Sirius winked at his friend.

"She was probably suspicious and watched because she really didn't know what to say. I mean what would you do in her position? I wouldn't want to admit I acted like a stalker just for information." James said defending Lily in a way.

"Never mind that. What are you going to use the potion for?" Peter asked "Well it's obvious isn't? He's going to use it to get Evans." Sirius said

"Padfoot…" Remus said eyeing Sirius. "I believe James has made his intentions very clear about himself and Lily this year." Remus was tired of Sirius teasing James about him still liking Lily.

"Even if I was still after Lily. I wouldn't use the potion to get her."

"The potion doesn't create the infatuation James, remember that. It just helps." Remus told James.

"Regardless, should Lily ever go out with me. It will be because she wants to. Not a potion, I'm not cheating." James wanted Lily to like him for him. Not because of a potion.

"By the way, speaking of Evans, when did you start calling her Lily?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow. Remus and Peter were wondering that as well now too.

"Just today, to be civil that's all." James told his friends.

"What about the potion though? You can't use it in a Quidditch Match or Exams. Do you have any ideas?" Peter asked"I think I'll just keep it to have it for now. I don't particularly need luck at the moment." James replied.

Lily was in her old dorms with her friends. "I can't believe you actually pulled off making Felix Felicus." Anna said. "Well it wasn't easy." Lily laughed."It must have been fun though." Amy smiled at Lily. "Actually it was rather complicated."

"No I mean you got to spend every minute with James for the past month." "Not every minute. It isn't like we spent time together purposely. James and I were just working on the potion." "Of course, just like you randomly started callinghim James."  
/Irma said with a smirk."He and I are more or less friends. So why shouldn't I call him James?" "Because for the past 6 years it's either been Potter or prat." Irma told her."But Lily does have somewhat of a point. You'd think his

head would get big with him being made Head Boy and all but he's way less obnoxious." Anna told them. "Well he did get into a lotof trouble for fun but also for Lily's attention. He probably stopped acting like such a child when his feelings

changed."Lily became a little irritated. "Yes well James will do well to continue acting more mature. Why he is really doesn't matter." Lily said as she left the room.

James headed for the stairwell and met Lily at the top. "Congratulations to us today right?" James laughed. "Yea, we actually did it." Lily said smiling. "Do you have any idea what you're going to use your vile for?" James asked. "No, you?" Lily said."Nah,  
/I'm saving it though for a time when I'm desperate." "That sounds like a good idea." She said to him. They parted ways for the night to go to bed.


	5. The Capture of a Gaze

**Ok so at the start of this chapter I got writers block. However that changed and I ended up REALLY loving how it turned out. Hope you think the same.**

It was the Friday morning of October 5th. All the Marauders except for James were at breakfast. As Head Boy he and Lily were in a meeting with the Prefects.

In the Great Hall "Moony, be honest do you really think Prongs is over Lily?" Sirius asked really wondering this time and not teasing.

"He had spent a month with her and made no attempt to be with her." Remus said to him

"Yes but they are on a 1st name bases now right? That must mean something?" Sirius thought this seemed more important than it was.

"Yes and that fact that he has made no effort on his part as of late is precisely why I assume he still wants to be with Lily."

"Then why give up?" Sirius asked him

"Who knows, it isn't like James to become discouraged. Perhaps there may be some other reason."

"If you and me both think he still likes Lily then we should come up with a scheme."

"No Padfoot." Remus said. "Just a little trick to get them in the same pub at least." Then Peter said "Well what did you have in mind?..."

Meanwhile at the meeting. "So we're all in agreement that the 1st Hogsmeade weekend should be the 19th?" Lily said.

Then a Ravenclaw Prefect raised her hand "We have a problem however."

"With the date?" James asked confused.

"No of a certain Houses and it's inappropriate behavior."

"You better be speaking of the Slytherins." James said somewhat insulted.

"James!" Lily yelled a little.

"Well I'm right aren't I?"

"Regardless we need to address any problem. Which House is it?" Lily asked

"Well Potter was right." The Ravenclaw Prefect said."Of course he was. Perfect Potter." Said a Slytherin Prefect.

"Jealous Lestrange?" James said with a smirk.

"Enough. Other than the usual, what's your problem with Slytherin?" Lily said ending the argument before it started.

"Abuse of power. The Slytherins delinquent Prefects are giving detentions and deducting points from rival Houses with no cause or reason. Meanwhile anything that happens in their own House goes unpunished."

"And you're surprised?" James told the Ravenclaw girl more than asked her. Lily hit him in the chest. "What do you think James." Lily asked.

"Honestly? I think the Slytherins know nothing of equality, and this absolutely comes as no shock." "I mean what do you suggest we do?" "If you want me to say tell a Professor I prefer not to. A simple matter like this really doesn't call for that kind  
of authority." James thought any higher authority would be fruitless because the Professors cannot play favorites.

Then Lily said "Slytherins every time you give detention or deduct points from other Houses for no apparent reason your own House will lose 10 points. This meetings adjourned."

Everyone got up to leave and when the room was empty James turned to Lily. "That was a pretty good idea on your part."

"Well I do come up with those every now and then." Lily said quoting James. They both laughed.

"Oh bollocks, we forgot to mention the Ball." James said. "Well that might be alright. We should probably ask the Professors before running it by the Prefects." "Lily, I was wondering now that you don't think I'm a complete prat. Do you and your friends  
want to meet me and the others at the 3 Broomsticks during Hogsmeade Weekend?" "I think I can tolerate 1 afternoon with you and your friends James." She smiled at him.

James was at lunch with his friends and told them about how they were meeting the girls. "By the way Mcgonagall said she wanted to see you in her office as soon as you came to lunch." James got up and left the Hall. "Mcgonagall didn't say that." Peter  
said "Bloody hell Wormtail your so thick." "You lied?" "Obviously." "Why?" Remus asked.

Irma was sitting far down the table "Oi Irma!" Sirius yelled. She looked annoyed and a little embarrassed at his calling her name so loudly across the table. "Are you mental? What do you want?" "So I'll meet you at the entrance at about 10 aye?" "What?"  
She asked confused "Hogsmeade." Sirius said with a smirk and a wink. "Oh…" She blushed with a very happy smile as if thinking 'Finally' "Oh and Remus wants to take Amy and Peter same with Anna. That ok with you?" "Alright with me, they'd most likely  
say yes."

Sirius turned back to Remus smiling. He looked rather annoyed and hit Sirius over the back of his head. "What the hell was that you arse." "I'm not really complaining." Said Peter clearly fine with it unlike Remus. "Looks like we've all got dates." Sirius  
said with a large smile. "Yea but why? I told you I didn't want to take anyone this trip." Said Peter "And I told you I didn't care for a date either you prat." Remus reminded Sirius. "No you said you wouldn't ask but would accept." Sirius corrected  
him. "Yes but not through you." Remus said again "What are you playing at?" He said

"Think about it Moony. Me, you and Peter are taking Irma, Amy and Anna." "Your trying to set up James aren't you?" Remus said in a rather disapproving tone. "It's genius." Sirius smiled proud of himself. "It's intrusive." Remus shook his head. "I still  
think it's a grand idea. We could all get together and 'plan' to meet at the 3 Broomsticks and just leave the happy couple to themselves. Say that we want to be alone or something of the sort." "That actually sounds as if it might work." Peter said

"James and Lily aren't fools they will figure out what your doing Sirius." Remus told him. "Yes well we'll leave that for the day after." James came back "Mcgonagall didn't want to see me." James asked confused. "Really? My mistake" Sirius laughed and  
James rolled his eyes. "Well look at, that time for class." Sirius said "I still haven't eaten all day." James said cranky because he was hungry.

They walked into Herbology. "Alright class, now that our Racoures are fully grown I think it is time to take off our gloves" Professor Sprout said. "Um Professor, are you sure?" Anna asked nervous about the plant. "These Recoures should be used to you  
by now." Sprout said. "Should?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow not really anxious to try and touch the plant.

"What exactly will happen if it isn't well "used to" us by now?" Amy asked. "It'll bite you most likely." Sprout answered her. "How bad is that exactly?" James asked. "Don't worry I have the antidote right here so none of you will be put in a fatal position."  
"Fatal? What do you mean fatal?" James asked. "Well the poison of the Racoures is very potent. However you will never know if you will need it unless you try right? So everyone off with your gloves."

Everyone looked terrified. "Must we?" Sirius asked. "Yes Mr. Black" All the students looked at each other as if waiting for who would make the first move. James looked down past Amy and Anna.

He then saw Lily she looked rather scared as well. She had her hand on her glove but seemed reluctant to take it off.

"Lily"

He called to her not so loudly seeing as she was close. She looked at him he put his hand on his glove.

"Same time."

He said to her while smiling. They each took a deep breath and closed their eyes then took off their gloves. Lily was the first to reach for a water bucket to start watering it. James copied Lily neither of them wanted to touch it. While watering 1 of  
the leaves brushed up against Lily's hand and she froze scared then it seemed to ignore her. Lily put the bucket down and brushed a leaf with her finger. She smiled "Their soft."

Everyone else copied James and Lily. When they left the classroom Lily and James were walking side by side. "I can't believe we did that" Lily said. "I wouldn't have been able to do it alone." James told her "Oh so you just used me?" Lily asked jokingly.  
"Definitely." They were both laughing.

"What do we have next?" James asked. "Free period. Which means you need to study." Lily said. "Why?" He asked. "Because, we have N.E.W.T.S. this year. Haven't you noticed every class seems to be so much harder. Even for 7th years. I don't know about you  
but with everything we've done in the last month alone I feel like I'm in class every minute because of all the complicated not to mention dangerous work they've given us."

"It's not that complicated or dangerous." James said. "What about the Potion? Or the Racoures? Or the self Transfiguration?" Lily pointed out.

"Ok so the potion was a tad difficult. And I do admit the Racoures were dangerous but Transfiguration?" James noted how everything seemed easy but then Lily said "Not all of us can be like you in Transfiguration James. I will never understand how you  
and your friends excel in that class."

"Maybe your jealous you're not the best?" He said with a wink. She hit him in the chest like she always does. "I'am not jealous. I know what classes I'm the best at and it just so happens Charms is more my style. Unlike you." She said with a smirk.

"Yea well you don't have to worry about me. I'd much rather study here anyway. I mean other than Durmstrang" James said.

"What's wrong with Durmstrang? Of course their methods are slightly darker than other school however-"

James cut her off

"Slightly? Lily they teach unforgivable curses there."

"That was merely a rumor you shouldn't believe it."

"Alright then. You want me to study so much. Be my partner. I'll help you with your Transfiguration and you can help me in Charms, fair?" "All right, but we start now." She smiled as they went to the common room.

"Transfiguration first." He said "Why?" Lily asked. "Because we have it next and we're trying on ourselves today and I think what we're doing in Transfiguration is more dangerous than Charms." They laid out all their papers.

"How well did you do transforming Amy?" James asked her. "She wanted to be a cat. I was almost successful I can't seem to manage getting the tail." Lily told him. James started instructing her

"Your good in class, but it's not surprising this is far more difficult. Mcgonagall talks about elements and molecules when she's teaching us correct? We have to understand them to change the form of 1 thing into another. Of course the spell helps too."  
Lily laughed when he said this

"The reason your having trouble is because when it comes to human transformation you don't go by this…" He put his hand down on the table atop the papers "…you go by this." He touched his index finger to her forehead.

"I don't quite understand. You're saying not to listen to Mcgonagall?"

"Everything she has taught us has been perfect, she's even an animagus. However when you're transforming a person the reason it is very difficult is because you're thinking of a person." James tried to make her understand. "Go on." She said.

"It's a lot more complex because in the back of your head your thinking human to animal. However as important as it is to focus on your subject, you can't think human, at all. It's hard because that's what your changing, but the more human you think the  
more human you'll get. Think of the cat. Just like a human it has arms, legs, hair everything a human has even if in a different way. But humans don't have tails. You need to focus and you were thinking more human than animal."

James told her. Lily just stared at him for a moment.

"What do you think?" He asked her.

"I think, you're smarter than you make yourself out to be." They both smiled at each other, he liked the compliment and she was amazed at how knowledgeable he really was.

"Why do you do it?" She asked smiling softly as she stared at him.

He was smiling at her and was a little confused "Do what?"

"For 6 years you acted like such a prat, you were obnoxious, you never followed the rules and were completely aggravating. But you were smart enough to make Head Boy. You're brilliant. Why act so terrible?"

He let out a slight laugh and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's not that I was afraid of looking like a swot or anything. I know how bright I am and all. It's just, I don't want what I know to define who I am. You're right, I was smart enough to make Head Boy. However to me that's just half of who I am. The  
other half is the one you hated for 6 years."

"I didn't hate you."

"Yes you did."

"Can you blame me?"

They laughed.

"Anyway, I think I get it better now. I also understand why you're so good in class. We all go by the Professor, I don't think anyone ever looked at it from your point of view." Lily said to him.

"Ready to practice on me?" He stood up.

"What? No." Lily didn't want to risk hurting James. "Oh so you're just going to go in blind tomorrow." She winced at this. "If you're that afraid, should you mess up or want to change me back quickly try Reparifarge. It's an instant reversal."

She took a deep breath and looked at him. "Remember Lily, don't think of me."

She shook her head slightly with a smirk 'That's actually quite difficult at the moment' She thought.

She closed her eyes and put James in the back of her mind and just thought of a dog_._ every detail of the animal. 'Tail, fangs, Claws…' She saw the animal in her mind and spun her wand then opened her eyes in with a hopeful smile. She saw it what  
she wanted. James ran up to her and barked wagging his tail. She then quickly changed him back.

She was smiling from ear to ear and at the same time they hugged each other.

They then let go blushing terribly but James smiled. "You did it…" "It would have been impossible without you."

"I don't think so. Just because you don't know how to do something right at the moment doesn't mean you'll never learn to. Besides with how smart you are. I really did nothing." She laughed.

"We have class now, are you ready to try on yourself?" James asked"More than I was an hour ago."

In Transfiguration. "Alright today we will start trying to transform ourselves." Mcgonagall said to the class. James and Sirius were talking to each other.

"Where were you after Herbology? You just disappeared." Sirius asked.

"I was studying." Sirius raised an eyebrow

"I was, I was tutoring Lily in Self-Transfiguration." James told Sirius.

"Oh now I understand." Sirius said with a smirk. James was getting irritated at his friend.

"Now due to the difficulty we will start with trying with our wands first before." Mcgonagall said. Sirius stood next to James. He looked rather upset

"Can't I just transform?" "Even you know that would be a bad idea Padfoot." James told him. "Yea but I'm not used to doing it with a wand." "Sirius is right, I'm not all that used to doing it with a wand either." Peter said agreeing with Sirius. "5 years  
you oafs had to learn and practice with wands. Just because it's been 2 years I highly doubt you forgot much." Remus said insulting them a bit. "Fine but I'm still doing a dog." Sirius said grumpy because he couldn't just transform. "Just be careful."  
James told him.

Lily was looking over at the others to see if they could accomplish their transformations. She had been practicing changing herself into a bluebird. Mcgonagall said something with wings may be more difficult but she wanted to try anyway. She always pushed  
herself to be the best or at least better. She raised her wand and was about to try and then thought of watching James. Since he was the best in the class and he helped her maybe something he does will be helpful. She saw he didn't do anything as  
of yet and was watching Sirius. She saw Sirius transform himself.

She didn't gasp, her eyes didn't widen. She wasn't afraid like that night. She was just entranced with the wolf like dog. Everything else around her seemed to disappear when she caught sight of those large black eyes.

_'_Was Sirius so good he already knew how to transform himself?He just changed into a dog. It doesn't have to mean it was the same one.'

But it wasn't how it looked that made her think it was the same. It was its eyes. It's unmistakable black eyes that seemed so alive.

"Lily?" Amy asked tapping her on the shoulder. Lily came back down to earth and turned to her friend. "Lily you have to keep focus or else you'll mess up."

"I know, I was just watching how James was doing it."

"Sirius seems to be rather good. Perfect transformation if you ask me." Amy thought more of that night and how the dog went straight to James. The more she thought about it the less doubt she had about it being Sirius. Lily put her wand  
in her pocket"Lily what are you doing?" Amy asked wondering why Lily put her wand away."I don't want to risk it just yet. I need more practice." Lily was sure she didn't need more practice. But human transformation was difficult and dangerous  
and she was far more focused on Sirius than herself. "Alright…if your sure." Amy said questioning her friend. "I suppose you can watch me. I'm going to try a cat."

"Sure." Lily said. Amy got out her wand but Lily's eyes shifted to Sirius again, her mind completely full of him and not her friend. Then Amy said to Lily "Well did I do well?" "Wonderful" Lily said. "I haven't done anything yet Lily, what's wrong with  
you?" "I guess I'm not feeling well."

When class was over she ran to the door and when she saw the 4 come out she pulled Sirius over to the side. "You 3 go!" She yelled. Then Peter said. "You can't tell us what to do, James is Head Boy!" Eyeing her wand which was pointed at Sirius and the  
fierce look in her eyes James said"Yes but I think I'm a little frightened at the moment. So I'll just take my leave…" James laughed but was also somewhat scared as he walked away.

As Lily was keeping her wand pointed atSirius, she said "It was you wasn't it. You were the wolf I saw." Sirius grinned. "What can I say? James is a great teacher. I would have never been able to pull it off without him." "What were the 4 of you  
up to?" She looked very stern. Sirius brought his finger up to her wand and pointed it down. "I believe Ms. Evans, that is really none of your concern. Good day…" He smiled and walked away as she watched him glaring.

She took a deep breath and tried toforget about it. She had no doubt he'd tell the others. But if she pushed the subject she might end up fighting with them. She didn't want that.

"What do you mean Lily knows?" James asked. "I suppose she recognized the dog I changed into." Sirius said"You unbelievably thick git! I don't think I've ever met someone so stupid. No reckless I should say. We warned you. We told you not to. We  
said it would be dangerous. But your lazy arse just had to go the easy way!" Remus yelled furious."She just thinks James taught me how to transform that's it. She suspects nothing." Sirius defended himself."Your lucky at that, we would  
have been in so much trouble. If your found out, it's only a matter of time before it comes back to James and me." Peter said.

For the first time since they've been back to school James felt that familiar emotion of wanting to ask Lily to be with him again. But he then closed his eyes and decided to forget about it.


	6. Change

**I kind of on/off liked this chapter. So I'll leave the readers to be the judges. Hope you enjoy!**

Lily stopped thinking about Sirius. Snape always voiced his suspicions but she never listened to him. Whatever those 4 got up to was their business.

James was sitting under the large beech tree by the lake reading 'Advanced Transfiguration'. He was lost in his own little world since he was so focused on his book.

Lily was walking down the corridor. She saw Remus walking out of the Great Hall.

"Remus." He turned to her and smiled. "Have you seen James? The Head Students have to meet the Headmaster in less than a half hour." "I haven't seen him since Charms this morning." Lily huffed.

"Have you tried the common room?"

"Yes."

"Transfiguration classroom?"

"Yes."

"Quidditch Pitch?"

"Even there. There must be another place right?" Lily hoped.

"The Castle is large maybe he wanted to disappear." Remus then thought of James' cloak. "Lily why don't you check the grounds and I'll look in the dorms again. He might have returned."

She checked the Front Yard walking down the Stone Path. She stepped onto a tree trunk that fell down.

"James!" James heard her call and came up behind her and closed his book. "Can I help you?" He laughed.

Lily walked up to him and instead of hitting him in the chest lightly as she usually did she hit him rather hard over the back of his head. "Oi! What was that for!?"

"We have an appointment with Professor Dumbledore in less than 10 minutes. Where were you?" "Studying…" He raised his book. She shook her head, if that were any other book she would think he was completely lying.

She grabbed his hand dragging him back into the Castle to the Headmasters office. They walked into the office and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk reading. "Ah…Lily, James I was afraid you would not make it." "That was my fault Professor. I lost track  
of time." James said taking the blame. "No matter, you arrived at your requested time." He pointed to a grandfather clock and laughed. "I believe you both had a matter you wished to discuss with me."

"Professor, our class is leaving the school this year. I thought, well James actually thought of the idea. We could throw a Ball during the Holidays this year, to honor the 7th years. Of course any 5th and 6th years would be invited as well." Dumbledore  
looked at James.

"I remember what it was like walking down these halls in my last year. Rather difficult, however that's my own personal opinion. I think, having a celebration to honor the accomplishments of the 7th years is perhaps what is needed for many students, who  
find that this Castle to be their real home."

"Thank you Professor." Lily said with a large smile. "We'll take care of everything Professor, don't worry."

"Oh I highly doubt I have to. I always have complete faith in you Ms. Evans." Dumbledore said with a kind smile and the same twinkle in his blue eyes. They left his office and were walking down the hall.

"'We'll take care of everything'? This was my idea, am I not allowed to enjoy my night as well?" James said annoyed at her saying they would take full responsibility. "How many timesmust I tell you James. You're Head Boy." Lily told him once again  
reminding him of his responsibilities.

"Dumbledore will most likely announce the Ball at the Halloween feast. We should meet in the common room and discuss everything for the Ball sometime before then." "What gives you the impression he'll announce it then?" "Because, everyone will be in the  
same place at the same time during the feast. It will be easier to announce it to everyone then. As for you and me, I suggest we start discussing everything about the Ball as soon as we can. We don't know how long the preparations will take after  
everything is decided. Which means we should start today."

"We have classes." James said "'Had' classes you're free the rest of the day." "How is it you always know when I'm free? Or always manage to find something to fill up that time."

"Well Idon't follow you around. You yourself tell me when you have free periods." "I told you that once for studying." He said to her. "And just now when you didn't deny you no longer had classes." She smirked at him as he felt so stupid.

"Regardless, I booked the Pitch for Quidditch practice today." "Why?" She asked "The 1st game against Slytherin is coming up." "In 3 weeks, maybe more." Lily said because she thought him practicing so much seemed ridiculous. "I'm going to be practicing  
3 times a week. I won't have time."

"Fine then, we'll meet tomorrow afternoon when we're done with classes and we can organize everything then. For the rest of the day." "No, you have Arithmancy." He told her much to her dismay. "I'm going to go to practice." "I think I'll head back to  
the Tower."

Lily walked through the portrait hole. She saw Remus sitting down reading a book on deadly plants most likely for Herbology. She sat down on the large sofa and watched him for a moment. He didn't look up but said. "You seem a bit irritated." Lily wasn't  
really mad at James. Just annoyed with his certain perspective on things.

"It's James." Lily told Remus. "Did you not find him?" "I did, and we received permission. Professor Dumbledore thought it was a good idea. However when we left James didn't want to work on it at all. He had to go to practice. It's our job-"

Remus laughed and cut her off and still didn't look up as he turned a page. "Lily, do you honestly think James likes that sort of detailed work?"

"He isn't lazy. He made Head Boy. He also became Quidditch Captain." Lily argued. "James loves Quidditch, he takes these practices very seriously." Remus said.

"Then why aren't you supporting him there?" Lily asked. "Because I am not a screaming schoolgirl." Remus said. Lily looked confused.

"Did you assume the girls come to watch practice? I don't even really think they all are in and the other boys on the team are completely bothered and distracted. James can't stand it, more than once he took them off the pitch.  
I imagine now that he's Head Boy he'll ban them. Even if they are the ones that made his head so big." Remus laughed again.

"That's another thing. What is this sudden change in him? 6 years he's been a prat and now? What happened Remus?"

Remus closed the book and finally looked up to Lily. "James is my best friend, but ever since September 1st he has been a mystery to not only me but Sirius and Peter as well. Although James forever hated any darkness, and besides his demeanor outside  
was kind within and held unquestionable loyalty especially to his friends. We both know a part of him was an egotistical bully. I don't know what happened in merely 2 months that caused this great change. His head deflating, his maturity heightening  
severely and you."

"What do you mean me?" Lily asked.

"Lily on more than 1 occasion James made it very obvious he didn't want to be with you anymore. He worked with you a month and didn't try anything. He acquired Felix Felicis and refused to use it to get you. Not to mention all time you spend together  
due to the fact that you're both Head students. He also said it on more than 1 occasion as well…you were there some of those times. Tell me what he said. He always says the same thing."

Lily remembered all the times what she heard him tell her.

"He always says _'Even I give up.'_"

Then Remus looked at her a little more serious.

"As long as I've known James he has never given up on anything, nor do I think he ever will. He is not known to back down from a challenge Lily. However for the past month and a half with all he's done or hasn't done I should say. Makes it truly seem  
that he's lost faith. Ever since that morning on the train I've questioned him and wondered what could possibly be going through his mind."

Lily looked a little shocked that not even his friends knew what caused the sudden change. Then Remus opened his book and started reading again

"Not that it should matter to you. You won't have to worry about him constantly asking you to be with him." He looked up a bit and raised an eyebrow as he smirked. Lily took a deep breath and headed to her room.

It was a few days before the first Hogsmeade weekend. Sirius walked into the Great Hall with Remus and nudged him and directed is attention towards James and Lily who were sitting together again. Remus ignored him and went to sit across from his friends.  
Sirius faced James and Lily.

"I have an idea. Why don't we all meet at the 3 Broomsticks this weekend? Irma, Amy and Anna were coming with me, Remus and Peter anyway. We can grab a few butterbeers." Sirius said mischievously. Remus looked at him and shook his head. "Something wrong  
Remus?" Lily asked. "Nothing, just thinking of class."

"Where's Wormtail by the way?" James asked. "He's taking remedial Charms to up his scores." Sirius answered him while laughing. "Well he's most likely at the dungeons right now." Remus said checking his watch. "Why?" Sirius asked. "Because DADA starts  
in about 2 minutes." They ran to the dungeons. They were afraid Dirkwood would deduct points or give them detention. They made it just in time.

James went over to Sirius but Sirius said "Actually Prongs, I think I'll work with Irma today." Sirius took Irma's arm and pulled her toward him. "You can work with Lily." Sirius smiled making his plans very obvious. "Padfoot stop." James was annoyed  
with him because he could clearly see Sirius was trying to make him and Lily close.

Sirius sighed then said "Ok then how about this…" Sirius turned to Irma "Will you be my partner Irma?" Irma's face went red. She looked over at Lily and knew if she said no, Lily wouldn't have to work with James. But she really wanted to work with Sirius  
as well. She was torn, but Lily made the decision for her. Lily smiled at her friend because she knew how much Irma liked Sirius. "Yes…" She said barely above a whisper. "Great! James I believe you're in my partners seat."

James huffed and got up and walked over to Lily "I'm sorry." He apologized to her. "It's ok." She said with a half smile. "I didn't plan that incase you were wondering." He told her so that she wouldn't think this was something he thought up with Sirius.  
"I didn't think so, you're not that underhanded, well not anymore."

She laughed while again noticing a few things Remus had said. Him not being the one to make up this trick, or being bothered rather than excited by the fact that he was made to work with her and like before probably not planning to take advantage of the  
situation.

During the whole hour and a half they were there Nottspoke only of how he disapproved of what the school wanted to teach. He thought he should teach spells for combat Dark arts with Dark Arts."Finally something I'll enjoy." Macnair said with  
a crazy smile. "Excited aren't you?" Avery said. "I just want to practice on Gryffindors." Macnair's thoughts were completely evil. "Spells that aren't Ministry approved. That is what weshould be taught!"

They all left class an hour later. "That makes no sense. We learned dueling years ago. Why teach us again?" Amy asked confused. "Well in my opinion, it was when Dirkwood said _'Not all spells can be deflected' _We were taught dueling. Perhaps now  
he wants to teach us more dangerous spells that we can use in combat. Spells that may be more dangerousbut ones that we should still know." Remus said.

"Why would want to do that?"

"Incase they're used against us. The school is only thinking of teaching us defense perhaps a little more hands on fighting in DADA for older years. However as much as I think that is the appropriate thing to do. It's not all sunshine and rainbows in  
the world right now. We should know how to fight more than defend. Even if the spells aren't necessarily appropriate." Remus finished.

"I think it's brilliant. Maybe I'll get paired with a Slytherin." James said smiling. Lily hit him as usual. He laughed at smiled at her.

It was Saturday morning on October 19th the first Hogsmeade weekend. 10 in the morning and at the entrance was Irma was on Sirius' arm, Amy next to Remus and Anna with Peter. They went forward and met up with James and Lily who were collecting permission  
slips. "Ready yet?" Sirius yelled to them. "That's about everyone, if anyone else comes Filch will take care of it." James said.

"So where first?" Peter asked. "Well how about we all get some nice butterbeers." Sirius suggested.

Everyone agreed and headed for the 3 Broomsticks. Sirius smiled and Remus eyed him. They were a few yards away when Sirius said to Peter

"Actually Peter, didn't you want to go to Honeydukes?"

"Yes but-"

"Brilliant, Anna would probably defiantly enjoy it there."

"She would?" Peter asked very confused as to what was going on.

"Yes I love all the sweets there. Actually lets head to Honeydukes. I wanted to go there first anyway."

"Good idea, meanwhile Remus why don't we take our lovely dates to Madam Puddifoot's." Sirius had a large smile on his face. Then Remus walked over to him and grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. He spoke quietly. "So you just happened to know that  
Anna wanted to go to Honeydukes. The place Peter wanted to visit this trip?" He looked irritated.

"What can I say? I'm a people person."

"And you suddenly developed a liking for the place you called _''So horrible you-know-who wouldn't go inside.' _You more than just planned this Sirius."

"So I thought out every detail, you gonna send me to Azkaban for it?" Remus didn't say anything and just stared at Sirius. Then Sirius smiled again. "Now let's go have a nice cuppa tea with our dates." Sirius was walking away with Irma. "So we'll meet  
you later aye?" Sirius said to James and Lily.

They went into the 3 Brooksticks and found a booth. The waitress came "2 butterbeers please." James said. "Do you feel like a bloody puppet as well?" James asked Lily. She laughed at this. "I suppose if I did Sirius is defiantly pulling the strings."  
James was very annoyed with his friend and knew Lily was right.

"You know what he's trying to accomplish don't you?" Lily said. "What do you mean?" James asked confused. "Honestly James sometimes I wonder how you made Head Boy. Switching partners in the dungeons during DADA. Setting up leaving the 2 of us alone. Puddifoot's  
is insufferable, even by my standards. I highly doubt Sirius Black likes that sort of place."

"Don't be bothered, I'll hurt him later." She laughed and he shook his head smiling. However she noticed that James wasn't taking advantage of an opportunity yet again. She was slightly annoyed. Not at James for how he was acting, but for not knowing  
why he was acting this way. James then explained.

"Sirius has been pushing me to go after you again since term started. None of this surprises me. All he really did was bother me about it. However Sirius isn't used to not getting his way. He probably had enough of me walking away from his constant pestering  
and took action."

"We were going to meet up here anyway right? So there's really no difference." Lily told him. "James do you mind me asking something a little personal?" "Only if I can do likewise." He told her. Lily was still wondering about James.

The question that had been weighing on her mind the most is why his feelings changed so suddenly. However even she knew if she asked that she would sound incredibly rude. It would be as if someone told you _'I will never be with you but you must always come after me regardless.' _What  
kind of egotistical person would think that way? She didn't, she was merely curious.

She asked about the 2nd thing that was on her mind. If he made no effort to tell his friends anything maybe he'd tell her. She wanted to ask in a way she wouldn't seem too nosey. "Why did you suddenly change this year?" That's all she could think of to  
say. Besides, she assumed the only reason no one got any answers from him is because they never just came upfront and asked. They were too afraid to approach him.

James looked a little confused. "Change?" He asked. "You're not the bullying prat you once were. I can't help but wonder why that is." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Well I used to bully Snape and his friends. Snape drove me mad. Spending time with death eaters, speaking about wanting to be one. If he wasn't doing dark arts he was reading about them. I also couldn't stand the fact that you were friends with someone  
like that. However I don't find the same amusement in bullying not just them, but anyone anymore. Even though I still find a lot of pranks funny, I still want to fight them and they still provoke me. Like when he called you a mudblood. I'm sure there  
are better ways I can spend my time. Besides after I graduate, I can fight them all I want during the war." He smiled proudly.

"So you're going to fight? I heard once you wanted be an Auror." "I did, but Auror training takes 3 years. Besides I'd rather battle alongside Dumbledore than the Ministry to help bring down Voldemort."

Everyone in the wizarding world was terrified to speak Voldemort's name. However when she thought about it. James Potter didn't seem like a person who would be so terrified.

"You said his name?"

"Did you honestly think I would fear saying his name? All these people who call him _'you-know-who'_ are cowards. You shouldn't fear the name. You should fear the man."

"So you are afraid of him?"

"I'm not a fool, I may not fear a simple name. But I still know how dangerous he is. However no matter how much fear he instilled in others I am not acoward. That's why I want to fight in this war to stop him. My question is for you is, will you  
do the same?"

Lily was at a loss for words at his question. She knew a long time ago she wanted to participate in stopping Voldemort. Just like James wanted to stop him. She wasn't afraid of voicing her intentions to Dumbledore either. However for some reason, telling  
them to James seemed harder.

She thought once they left school she'd probably rarely end up seeing James Potter. However if they both fought side by side with Dumbledore there would be no doubt they would see each other often.

She thought she had no reason to lie or be worried about seeing James.

"Ever since I've heard of the Order Dumbledore made, I wanted to be in it. You have to be of age and I am. Truthfully last year my intentions after leaving the school were to do exactly that." "Seems like me and you think the same." James said smiling.

"That's all well and good, but if we're in a secret society and have no jobs, where are we to get any money? Surely that will be a problem." She laughed at this.

"I never worried about that sort of thing. The Potter fortune is so big I probably won't ever need a job. My parents once told me if they truly didn't believe in fighting dark wizards they would have never become Aurors. So basically they never needed  
to work either. They just believed in it. Just like I don't need a job to but still thought of being an Auror."

"James Potter you truly are a mystery." James looked at his watch. "Sirius was supposed to meet us." Lily said.

"I highly doubt he planned on following through with that." James told her while laughing. "Then how about we part ways here." Lily suggested. "Alright, perhaps I'll go to Zonko's." James thought. Then Lily said. "I also need to go to a few shops. I'll  
meet you in the common room tonight to discuss the Ball." James finally gave in. "Fine, we'll talk about the plans tonight."

It was about an hour before dinner and Lily walked into the common room and saw James sitting by the fire and a few 1st years playing Wizards Chess. She sat down. "Hi" He looked at her. Then looked at the first years.

"Oi! You lot! Out!"

Lily hit him. "James!" "We need the privacy don't we?" He winked at her. "It's abuse of power." "Yes but how else are we to do our work?" He grinned at her. She hated him being right. They couldn't be overheard.

She got out some parchment and a quill. "Alright, any ideas?" "Not really. I'm probably not even going to be useful."

"I'm sure you'll think of something. James you were the one to come up with the idea of a Ball in the first place." Lily told him

"I think all throughout the Hall there should be Christmas trees." He said. Lily wrote down the idea.

"I want everything to be white, as if covered in snow. Also why not have snow there, on the floors and tables. Magically frozen of course so itwon't melt. And it would look nice if it sparkled as well." Lily said.

"What about non melting ice sculptures?..." James started then Lily finished his idea with her own.

"…That are the symbols of each house." She smiled at this idea.

"We could also have icicles coming off each table." She said.

"I think the time should be 8p.m. to 12p.m." Lily suggested.

"We have to watch over everything. But I still think me and you should be given the opportunity to leave before midnight, at least 11." James told her "How's 10:30 then?" Lily said.

"Since this is held on Christmas Eve, I think the deadline for the sign up should be the 10th of December." James said to her.

"That's a good idea, which brings me to a couple other things I was thinking of. I suggest 2 Hogsmeade trips in November. I also want aDecember trip to be the 5th." James looked confused. Those were a lot of trips and so close together.

"Why?"

"Because, people will need to go to Gladrags to get their dress robes. Once the girls find out about the Ball 1 trip in November won't be enough. So I thought 2 trips and 1 before the deadline in December. Besides no one will actually wait till all the  
nice robes are gone and go the 5th." James liked that idea.

"We'd have to ask the Professors but I do agree with you. Every girl will run into the shop 1st chance they get next Hogsmeade weekend. You're lucky you're Head Girl, you might be able to get there 1st."

"Oh I don't need to worry about my robes." She said rather calmly. "Why's that?" He asked.

"Well I thought of all this, this morning. So I went to Gladrags after we parted." She grinned at him. He laughed at her. "Thatwas rather mischievous."

He looked at her for a moment and ranhis hand through his hair.

"Lily, we both have to organize the Ball correct? Knowing you, you probably weren't going to take a date because you knew you had to manage everything once there. I heard you say you didn't want to be frivolous and get distracted. However since I'm Head  
Boy and have to watch over everything too. I thought we could go together. That way we could do our jobs without any distractions and wouldn't have to go alone. I'm asking just as friends, I promise."

He looked honest. He really did want to go together just as friends. Even if a part of him did want to take a date. Though who, he didn't really know. So he asked Lily instead.

"Well I suppose if we're going as friends there is really nothing to reject."

Lily told him she couldn't think of any other idea's at the moment and was going to go to her dorms before dinner. However really she wanted to get away from him because she was afraid her face was as red as her hair.

James used to ask her out 10 times a day for2 years. She was a little confused as to why she was a little bashful this time.

Maybe it was because this was the first time out of all those other times he seemed sincere.

Or maybe it was because it had been 2 months and even though he finally did ask her after this short while. He made it clear he meant nothing serious.

Meanwhile James was sitting in the common room alone. He ran his hand through his hair. He was still nervous as if he hadn't asked her yet.

James put his attempts to try for Lily away.

However that made it all the more hard on him because he still had feelings for her and no way of expressing them.

He wanted to be close with her. He could never do that if he constantly chased her.

But if he did had to settle, he wouldn't mind friendship. The kind of friendship they had now.

He didn't know how to try to be with her without losing the relationship that they had between them currently. The friendship they came to have seemed to make everything more complicated. Even for someone ask confident and great with women as him.


	7. Cakes and Quaffles

**Wow it's been a while, well that's what writers block school and a cold will do to ya. Well heres the new you like, and remember, be honest but be nice.**

Halloween drew near as October was coming to a close. James hadn't noticed how quick the first 2 months of his return to school went till now.

There were days he felt as if he had no time at all and others that, because of his workloadfelt as if time wasn't ending. He along with many other 7th years quickly realized just how stressful their last year would be. Each class felt like an exam and  
/more time was spent studying than doing anything else. James as Head Boy and Quidditch Captain had it even harder.

James continued to work with Lily though. After he showed her how to successfully transform she started teaching him charms.

"I already know how to do most if not all the charms on this list. Why are we going over them?" James said slightly annoyed at the fact that Lily was teaching him things he already knew.

"I'm not asking you to perform them. I have no doubt it will be practical as well. However have you ever thought of the possibility they may ask more of the etymology of a charm?" She explained to him what she wanted them to study.

"What do you mean by that?" James asked her. "The origin…where it came from, who created it, why it was created."

"Do you really think they'll ask all that?" He seemed slightly worried because he knew nothing of the origin to any charm.

"They asked that in O.W.L.S. even in other classes. They wanted to know more about things. Like who created which potion or why certain numbers in Magical Numerology were made important centuries ago." She said reminding him of the questions they hadto  
/answer on their O.W.L.S.

"So it won't just be Charms that may ask us these types of questions." James said hoping she would say no but unfortunately already knowing the answer. "Yes, and I also want to go over this because not even I know all of these. We also don't know whichquestions  
/may be asked on the test."

They skipped over any elementary charms there were in the books. Ones they learned in first and second year. Also mostly focused on the ones they thought might come up on the exam. Which ever one James didn't quite understand Lily helped him to if shedid.  
/James huffed after a few hours and hung his head.

"I think we should stop for today." Lily looked at him curiously. "Are you honestly having that much trouble?" She asked wondering if he was really finding it hard. "It's not the spell itself. But we've been at it for hours. I can't remember anything  
/we're going over anymore I need a break before I start confusing one with another." "Alright" She said looking at the time. "We have been at it for hours. I guess I'm starting to have trouble remembering things too." She laughed as James looked downat  
/the book something seemed to stand out to him.

"Do you really think they'll ask to make a Patronus." He asked Lily "You have to be a really skilled wizard to create one. They'll most likely ask questions about it. The DADA probably will too." She said to him "But we are learning them later this yearand  
/I hope I can because if we can show that we can make one it could heighten our score." This made sense to James. If he showed that he had the ability to do such powerful magic he probably will score higher.

"So you don't know how to make one?" James asked since Lily just explained how tried to learn.

"I attempted to. I thought of the two things I knew could only work. Getting my Hogwarts letter and my first sight of the Castle on the boats. When neither worked I knew nothing ever made me happier than those moments. I realized I had to be content witha  
/shield. Strong as it may have been, it was still merely a shield." Lily said with disappointment in her voice.

"What about you?" She asked James curiously. "No" He said to her with such a straight face. He was always able to hide things very successfully but this time he was slightly confused as to why he lied at all. Particularly since they would be learninghow  
/to cast the spell in a month or so. Regardless he didn't want the personal question asked 'What was your memory' "Then I guess we'll both learn together." Lily said smiling at him.

"It's gotten really late, we should head to our dorms and get some sleep." She suggested. James agreed also being tired and worn from trying to remember everything they seemed to have just gone over.

It was Halloween morning and James, Lily and everyone else were in the Great Hall eating breakfast. It smelled of pumpkins and many were looking forward to the upcoming evening feast. James was having some bacon and eggs while talking with his

was talking about the feast.

"I'm going to eat everything this year. Trifle, pies, doughnuts, crumpets, tart pudding, jelly…."

"You're only mentioning the desserts." Remus told him. "Well once we leave I'm never going to have a Halloween with such a wide selection ever again." Peter told Remus. Then Sirius cut in. "You know Wormtail has a point. Once we leave the school we'renever  
/going to have huge feasts again."

"Yes but if you just stuff you're face you're going to end up being sick. Is that what you want your last memory of the final feast to be?" Lily told them. James cringed slightly already feeling nauseous by just the mention of eating so much. "Lily'sright  
/mate. I wouldn't want my final night remembered that way either." James told them laughing a bit. This Friday seemed easier than their Fridays already seemed to be. During that morning the teachers were slightly easier on them.

In double Potions Slughorn asked them to create any potion they wanted as long as it had a certain level of difficulty. In Herbology Sprout didn't have them work with any deadly plants. Which was kind of a in Charms Flitwick justtold them to review  
/anything they had trouble with. The Marauders only had morning classes on Fridays. However the rest of the day would usually be spent studying and doing homework due to the workload that is given to them. However they decided totake break hadthe  
same

schedule aside from Arithmancy, which she had right after lunch.

At lunch Lily decided to stay in the Library and study. Unlike others she was very focused on her work and didn't really think that a Holiday meant skiving off classes or not doing any work.

James and his friends however decided to take a break from studying after lunch. Since it was Halloween they thought they might relax this day. They went out to the front yard and sat on the grass. The cool autumn breeze blew passed them. James lay backnext  
/to Sirius and looked up at the sky and one of the few moments came where Sirius was speaking genuinely with him.

"When we leave school I'm moving out. Getting my own place."

James wasn't completely surprised by this. He was merely telling his best friend he didn't have to leave. "You don't have to go you know." James told him. "I've lived in your house for a year." "That isn't a problem. My home will always be open to youSirius.  
/You know my mum and dad care about you a lot."

He sighed "Alright, but I'll still always be there for you. If I'm not who knows what trouble you'll find." They both laughed at that but James felt somewhat sad having his best friend leave his home. James closed his eyes and took a deep breath as thebreeze  
/rushed quickly by.

Lily was in Arithmancy, Vector asked them to list all the properties of the number 0 and once they were done they could leave. In Lily's case this meant a 5 minute class, she found it very simple and interesting unlike many others. So quite a few tooklonger  
/to do the assignment.

She was going to head up to the dorms to study Arithmancy when she thought of studying with James. She found studying with him more enjoyable. It even helped her understand more when she had fun with it. She sighed because unfortunately this time he couldn'thelp  
/her since he didn't take Arithmancy.

She went to the Tower and saw a few first years in the common room playing chess. She went up to her own private room and laid her notes on the desk. Before she went to work she laid back on her bed for a little rest and thought of what she had to goover.  
/Thinking to herself _Numerology of infinite numbers. I know that, Magical Properties of Neutral Numbers. _"I think I may have covered everything so far."

She knowing she was actually trying to make sure she knew it all, because if she did she would have an excuse to leave. Trying to find the innocence in what she was thinking about, she came to the conclusion she wasn't having trouble with the subjectand  
/since it was a Holiday she shouldn't be so focused on her studies, regardless of what she previously thought. Instead of studying now she left the tower with a book she liked.

Although she wasn't necessarily studying she found a certain book on charms rather interesting. She went to the front yard and saw the beech tree on the edge of the lake. She then remembered how James was once there with a transfiguration book. She thoughtof  
/the irony of them both having a book of their favorite subject at the same place. She sat down and leaned back on it and opened her book.

Before she began to read she looked out towards the lake then thought about something she never did since the year began. As she watched the waters ripple on the surface, her mind wandered to the depths below. However she realized it wasn't the surfaceof  
/the lake she was thinking about, it was James. Who he was and who he is now, the person he really seemed to be that she never knew was beneath the surface.

For 2 months she wondered why he had changed and never considered the fact that he may have not have changed at all just brought whatwas beneath to the surface. Then again James Potter probably wasn't all that complex. She looked

down at her book and smiled quite a bit while she was reading. She read the same sentence more than once a few times. She turned the page and found a chapter on the Patronus.

"A Spirit-Guardian More Commonly Known As A Patronus" Lily was actually rather excited to learn about it. She read the next few pages very closely. Each Patronus takes a different form. Something she already knew, but still never bothered to find

she read more she became more interested. She was reading how each Patronus symbolism. How it describes the person, how would hers describe her?

She thought for a moment. She found a page listed with pictures of many different Patronus's. Saying what the animal is and what each of them truly meant about the wizards who conjure them. She saw it went on for pages and for the first time really wonderedwhat  
/hers would be. Instead of practicing right there she read about the animals, what form she thought her Patronus might take. As she read on she came to the conclusion hers would be a lynx.

She giggled slightly then said, "Seems like me I suppose." She read on about the phoenix Patronus Dumbledore had, the famous and only known giant Patronus Andros the invincible had, the falcon Patronus of Falco Aesalon who was the first to create a Patronusand  
/just some others seeing if she could fit some to people she knew.

The more she read it seemed to stand out that a badger made the most sense to her for James to have. "This actually wouldn't be a surprise whatsoever." She laughed at this and couldn't wait to see if she was right.

She ran back up to the Castle noticing it was around four. She stared at the sun slowly leaving the sky because of the days growing shorter. She went into the Great Hall where she saw James, Remus, Sirius and Anna. She sat down next to them. Anna noticedLily's  
/book "You weren't studying all day were you? Take a break for once."

"I was just reading, does it mean I was studying just because it was a charms book."

"Yes" James said laughing then Lily hit him. "Where's Peter?" Lily asked. James and Remus turned to Sirius. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Because it was your idea." James said. "Peter fell asleep on the grass outside and Sirius thought it fun to leave him there." Remus told her. "It's getting dark though, you should go wake him." Lily said. "He'll wake up soon enough, well by the timethe  
/feast comes around that is, or else he'll be very cross." Sirius reassured her.

"Wake him now." Lily demanded. "No I want to see how scared he'll be waking in the dark out alone." "That wasn't a request Sirius." Sirius huffed as he left the Hall to wake Peter. "We have two hours till the feast. It's getting a little dark outsidethough,  
/what do you suggest we do?" James asked. "Let's head up till then." Lily told him. They were walking along the corridor with Remus.

"What do you think the ghosts will do this year?" Lily asked laughing. "Well I did like the time they reenacted Nicks execution." James said. "That was cruel, imagine facing a beheading with a dull hatchet." Lily huffed. "Imagine facing a beheading atall."  
/James joked. "Point taken" Lily laughed. They reached the Tower, James said the password and they entered.

"Whatever it is I hope it's something worth remembering." He told her as Remus slipped past them going upstairs he smiled looking back slightly. There were a few 4th years sitting at a table. James walked a little closer as she was smiling up at

smirked then and reached down grabbing her book. She reached for it but he held it beyond her grasp. "Give it." She said annoyed with him. "I will, tomorrow." He laughed a little "You're such a child sometimes."

"Why can't you pick a regular book to read?" He asked her. "That is a regular book."

"It's a class book, just because Flitwick didn't ask for it doesn't mean it isn't about learning."

"That's rich coming from you, I remember you being interested in a _"class book"_ a couple weeks ago."

"That was different." He defended himself. "How could that possibly be different?" She laughed halfheartedly. "Today is a Holiday so today we do nothing." He told her. "Our last Halloween at Hogwarts and you want to do nothing?" She asked curiously notknowing  
/if this was or was not like him. "Our last Halloween at Hogwarts and you want to read?" James asked her in turn.

He gave the book back. "I won't, promise." She said to him. He looked a little skeptical. "We should do something till the feast, chess?" She suggested. "You can't play chess." He said laughing slightly. "No, you can't play chess, so I go easy on you."She  
/defended herself. "Then how about we play and you don't, then see who really is better." James suggested. "Alright" Lily agreed. They started to play

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't hold back." James said smiling thinking of his next move. "What makes you think I am?" Lily asked. "You're just making the same moves. On the defensive like before, which means your probably going to make the same  
/their not mistakes if you mean to make them."

She laughed a little. "A good player never reveals their strategy." He looked at her curiously and said. "Alright well till then, I'll just take another pawn." After about a half hour of playing James spoke up. "I think check is coming up for 1 of usquite  
/soon."

"Yes I see it is, I wonder who reaches it first." She responded then made another move. "You're taking the offensive. Have you started to panic?" James said to her with a big grin. Lily however also was smiling. "You just left your castle completely vulnerable."James  
/said cautiously. "That seemed a little deliberate." He questioned her move a lot. "Of course it was, because you see if you take my castle you get check." She said to him smirking. "Then why make that move?" He asked questioning her motives

/while smiling at her. "I guess I couldn't help myself from holding back." She said feigning innocence. "Very unlikely" He said. "Well are you going to take it or not?" Lily stared him down. "You backed yourself into a corner."

"Check" He started. "Mate" She finished with a large smile. James took her castle however…"My rook just checked your king." Lily told him. He was utterly confused. "Hold on how did that happen." He asked still bewildered.

"You really shouldn't have taken my castle. You already suspected a trap didn't you?" Lily explained. "Yes but that move was a complete win." He told her. "Not if I made that move after, and before you say the game was over already, you were wrong." Sheexplained.  
/"I didn't noticethat." He said to her. "Doesn't really matter if you did or not. You clearly couldn't see the move that could be made by me after yours."

Lily felt like gloating slightly. "You were two moves ahead the whole time." He told her annoyed. "Of course not, just when checkmate was coming."

"You were right, you are better, why not brag about it?" Though he thought he knew why. It was to throw off anyone she wants to play. The innocent act that was such a lie.

"Honestly for a moment I thought I'd lose. You see a player doesn't tell their strategy, most importantly not while playing. My strategy should be obvious by now to you." She looked at him wondering if he figured her out. "You're a defensive player. Inoticed  
/that a lot." He told her guessing at the same time.

"Well yes, but I also win by reading people in a sort of way." She said to him. "How so?" James asked her. "Well isn't it quite clear that during a game a persons mind and the chess board are the same. All you have to do is find out what they're thinkingthen  
/you know what their next move might be."

"That's done by a lot of people, it's not a new technique." He told her undermining how she plays. "Well what their next move is really doesn't matter to me, not much anyway." "Didn't you just say it was important to figure out what their next move mightbe?"  
/He asked a little confused. "Of course, but only because it helps you think about all the other plays that could be made after." She explained to him. "So that's how you think ahead." He half-smiled at her.

"What made you think you'd lose this time?" He asked her. "If my strategy includes reading people, it might be a little hard to do for someone who mysteriously had a personality changein two months." They both laughed at this. "Well at least that giveme  
/a chance of winning." He smiled after saying this. James looked at his watch and saw it was nearing six. "We should get down to the feast, make sure everything's in order." Lily suggested.

When they arrived at the Great Hall they saw how it was decorated. Candle filled pumpkins floated by the ceiling. Around flew a thousand live bats. Many flaming orange streamers were swimming across the ceiling and pumpkins as large as sheds sat on thefloor.  
/Lily and James sat with the marauders, Anna, Amy and Irma. Dumbledore came up to the golden owl podium to speak.

"Do you think he's going to announce it now?" James asked Lily referring to the ball. "He was going to do so at the feast." Lily replied. "That doesn't mean he'll announce it first."

James said to her. To Lily's surprise he didn't say anything before the feast. Sirius decided to pace himself unlike Peter. "Are you chewing?" Irma asked Peter disgusted how he was shoveling so much food into his mouth. "You're going to be so sick later."Remus  
/said laughing.

"No matter, this will teach him not to act this way during Christmas and the end of the school year." Lily said. James laughed at what she said then replied, "If you're assuming he'll learn his lesson I really don't think so."

The food cleared then desserts came. An assortment of cakes, pies, tarts, éclairs, puddings, jellies, jams, ice cream, fruit and more. Lily then looked curiously at Peter

"Are you sobbing?" She asked him. "We'll never see this sight again." Peter said almost crying. "Surely you can't mean the desserts." Remus said thinking how ridiculous his friend was being. "Do you really think we'll ever see this many sweets on ontable  
/again. It's so sad." Peter explained how broken up he was about the food. "Even I'm not that upset about it mate." Sirius told Peter. Lily then looked at Peter "Just because you won't have feasts here, doesn't mean you won't spend holidaywithyour  
/friends and family. What matters more to you Peter, where you are, or who you're with?" He seemed to understand but the question came more as 'What you eat, or who you're with?'

After they were done eating and the frog choir put on a performance for them as well as the ghosts putting on a show of their ownthe came up again. "It has to be now." James whispered to Lily. Dumbledore began.

"This year on Christmas Eve we will hold a celebration, a celebration to honor our seventh years." People aroundthe Great Hall looked curious. "It will be a Ball." Dumbledore said merrily. Whispers broke out in the Great Hall "Most unfortunately

not all who choose to stay here over the Holidays will be able to go. No year younger than fifth may go unless accompanyingan older student. On the board in your common room there will be sign up sheet for those who wish to attend."

When people returned to their common room almost all 5th 6th and 7th years signed to go. Peter went to bed not feeling to well. Remus, in a slight attempt to leave Lily and James alone left as well. However Sirius stayed along with Irma as Amy and Annaleft.  
/James and Sirius sat on the floor as Lily and Irma sat on the couch.

"Can you believe they're throwing a Ball to _'Honor'_ the 7th years. They haven't done anything like that before have they?" Irma wondered. "I don't think so, this may not be the first time, but it may be the first time in a very long while." Lilyanswered.  
/"Why don't you seem more excited about this."? Irma asked curious. Then she instead asked. "You knew didn't you."?

"Me and James are the Head Students, we're meant to know these things. Besides I think the reason it probably has never happened before is because no teacher suggested it." Lily told Irma. "Then which teacher suggested it this year? Was it Dumbledore?"Irma  
/asked. "Dumbledore didn't suggest it but he it but he did allow it. It wasn't a teacher it was us, well it was James." Irma was a little surprised by this.

"So how long have the both of you thought of the idea." Irma asked after. James thought of the date and laughed a little then said, "Exactly a month I think."

Sirius looked at Irma "So I'll meet you outside the Great Hall?" Irma then sighed, "When are you going to grow up and just ask me out." Sirius was just wondering if that meant a yes. Irma smiled "Yes"

James stood up. "I'm going to head to bed, you should to Irma." Irma was a little confused. "Why?" She asked him "Early morning practice. Our game is in a week." She got up. "I know how serious you are about the Cup this year." Irma said. "It'sour  
/last year, we're winning the Quidditch Cup." James seemed very serious at that moment. He and Irma went up to their dorms.

"Who are you going to go with?" Sirius asked Lily. "James asked me." She replied "And you clearly said no as always." Sirius told her. "Actually I accepted this time." Lily replied. "Well that's a twist, why? Also why after 2 months did he decide to goafter  
/you again? Perhaps he does fancy you again." Sirius wondered and smirked. "Well one thing answers both those questions. He didn't come after me as you say. He made it perfectly clear we'd be attending just as friends, which is also why I agreedto  
/go with him." She answered him. "Yes ofcourse, that's why you agreed." Sirius gave a coy smile as he started to annoy her. "Don't start Black." Lily said. "Alright, just out of curiosity, how many times did he have had to ask?" Lily hesitated

with her answer and was irritated now so shegot up to go her to dorm before hearing Sirius say "That many?" Assuming James really didn't have to ask her more than once. Which he was sure was right Sirius smirked again.

It was around 10am the next morning and James was on the Quidditch Pitch with the team. He went over techniques and strategies to use during the match against Slytherin. Then he went over how many points they should aim to win. He knew that could factora  
/lot in the House Cup. It being his last year he wanted to win both the Quidditch Cup as well as the House Cup.

Meanwhile Lily was in her room studying and going over her DADA work. Due to the N.E.W.T.S. it wasn't she alone who was studying profusely. She closed her book and walked to her window. Gryffindor Tower gave a perfect view of the Quidditch Pitch. Shecouldn't  
/make out the people but she saw the team flying around in practice. She turned around and looked at her books slightly upset. She knew James wanted to practice at least two more times this week since the first match is the next

meant they couldn't spend their usual time studying together.

She got tired of studying alone so she picked up her book and starting going to the Great Hall for lunch. It was around the same time practice ended. James went to shower and when he got out he started heading for the Great Hall to get something to eatas  
/well. He met Lily in the corridor and saw the book in her hand. "Studying?" He asked not really surprised. "Yes and I thought of getting some food. Care to join me?" She replied. "Sure."

They walked into the Great Hall and sat at the table. "I just came from practice." James told her. "I know, how many more times do you plan on practicing this week." Lily asked "Three more during the week, with the game being nextand Slytherin have  
/been fighting over time on the Pitch." James said. "Our team is too good to lose, and you're a great Captain." Lily complimented him.

The whole week if James wasn't in class he was doing schoolwork or on the Pitch. He was finding it hard to catch his breath. Finally at the end of the week it was Saturday morning at 10am. James woke up about an hour earlier because he was Captain. Thewhole  
/team including James was eating breakfast. The Marauders and Lily were there too.

James didn't show the slightest bit of nerves but a few knew better when they saw him run his hand through his hair. Confident as he may be, he particularly wanted to win this year.

"I'd be quite surprised if you were nervous." Remus told James and laughed a bit. "It's not my first match." James told him laughing a little as well. "True but it is our last year and the cup hangs in the balance." Sirius said. James glared at him. "Whichis  
/exactly why we're going to win." Irma said to Sirius as she winked at him. "We're taking the cup this year." She said to them. "Come on then, time to win." James said smiling at Irma. They both left the table and their friends.

"You think we're going to win?" Peter asked. "Of course, the team is perfect and James is great." Sirius said to Peter. "I agree, despite the foul behavior of Slytherin on the field." Remus added.

"They behave so terrible and that is the only reason they win. If they have to resort to cheating then they're team obviously must be so terrible a fair game is out of the question." Lily added slightly angry. "You're getting quite emotional about this."Sirius  
/replied to her. "I just don't like the idea of playing dirty."

Sirius was finishing up his food as he said "If we win the cup this year that will be my memory for my Patronus." He had a large smile on his face hoping like James and many other Gryffindor seventh years his last year his team would win the cup. "Maybeeven  
/James's too." Then Peter mistakenly added "Well that's better than what he has now."

Lily then looked confused "Sorry what are you talking about?" "What memory we might choose for our Patronus. What will you choose?" Sirius replied. "No, the part about James. Did you say he already has his own Patronus?" She stared down Peter, as he feltvery  
/uneasy under the pressure of her question.

"He does, doesn't he." She said even more confused. "It was supposed to be kept a secret." Remus added. "Why keep it a secret from me? Won't people find out in a months time anyway?" Then Remus replied. "He told no one, not even us."

"And none of you found that odd?" Lily asked as if accusing them of stupidity. "He said he doesn't like it when or maybe if someone asks his memory." Sirius told her "But it's not that big of a deal, why do it? And keep it still hidden when learning Patronus'sin  
/class are only a month away?" Lily had many questions about what was going on in James's mind now. Then Peter spoke up. "Everyone's heading for the Pitch, the match is starting."

They went into the stands while James was on the Pitch facing the Slytherin Captain Andrew Wormon. They shook hands and took to the air.

The coach stepped onto the field and the announcer started "The Bludgers are out along with Snitch, now the Quaffles up in the air and the game begins!

Gryffindor Captain James Potter heads straight for the Quaffle along with Slytherin Captain Andrew Wormon in what looked on a near head on collision

James Potter takes the Quaffle and throws it straight past Slytherin Keeper Mary Chance earning Gryffindor 10 points for Gryffindor."

Then one of the Slytherin Chasers grabs hold of it. "Slytherin Chaser Rodger Heinbeck grabs hold of the Quaffle and heads for the goal. Gryffindor Keeper Gabrielle Vince blocks, sending the Quaffle straight Gryffindor Chaser Tim Becker." Just then a SlytherinBeater  
/sent a Bludger straight to Tim knocking him out of the game. The Gryffindor crowed and their supporters booed.

"Rodger once again with the Quaffle and sends it straight past Gabrielle who was trying to dodge a Bludger coming her way giving Slytherin 10 points." Both Captains looked at each other with fire in their eyes.

"Gryffindor Chaser Philip Sorma takes the Quaffle but has Andrew and Rodger tight on his tail. James goes up to Philip stopping him as he passes to James as he heads for the goal and scores leading Slytherin 20 to 10. However it looks as if GryffindorSeeker  
/William Tark along with Slytherin Seeker Mathew Grey are on the Snitch, Mathew looking close misses as Gryffindor Beater Irma sends a Bludger to him.

Now both Captains back to back heading for the Slytherin goal fighting over the Quaffle James scores again now leading Slytherin 30 to 10. Hold onSlytherin beater ParkerLorf sends a Bludger straight to the Gryffindor Seeker William Tark! Lookout

Will! But wait! It looks like William caught the Snitch! Earning Gryffindor 150 points and ending the game! As Irma sends the Bludger straight back to Parker!"

The coach then flew onto the field and blew her whistle

"Gryffindor wins!"

A roar came from the Gryffindor side as they left to party in the common room. Sirius snuck up food and drinks from the kitchens with Peter. Everyone was praising James about how good a Chaser he was and Irma for saving them from losing. James had yet  
/toshower or change to show off his uniform a little longer.

Sirius a little over the top put James in a headlock and claimed he was the best Captain. Luckily enough for James, Irma came to remove him. As all of Gryffindor was celebrating James had to remember of his new responsibilities as Head Boy although whenit  
/came to this, being responsible was the last thing he wanted to do. However, he couldn't leave it merely up to Lily either.

Then he noticed he hadn't seen Lily since morning. He walked up to Remus and asked, "Where's Lily?" "I caught a glimpse of her leaving. Curious as to why I suppose." He replied. Knowing Lily and her mature demeanor he thought perhaps she did stay fora  
/while then got bored. James was bothered by the fact that she wouldn't allow herself to have any fun. He decided he'd want to bring her back. He snuck away from the party and out of the common room.

Lily was sitting in one of the towers staring out the stain-glass window. Lily loved Quidditch agreeing it was the best sport. However even with her teams victory she was distracted. She didn't want to stay with everyone if her mind was constantly wanderingsomewhere  
/else. She unknowingly smiled at the thought of the game. Replaying it in her mind, how good a player James really was. Even though she ignored his advances for 2 years she still knew he was a good Quidditch unlikethe other games she watched,

this one somehow made her more cheerful and she realized it might not even be about the win because she was thinking of more of match, more about the players and more about James.

She was happy and was curious as to why she felt that way. However at the same time she grew bored of being alone. She decided she should head back to the party to see how everything is going since it was her duty to keep things in order. As Lily wasleaving  
/she turned to walk up the stairs and found James heading her way.

"Hey" James greeted her feeling awkward for some reason. "Hello" she said to him "I didn't see you at the party, so I thought you might have gotten bored." Lily knew he was wrong but agreed with him nonetheless. "Just a little. I was more bored on myown  
/though so I decided to head back." "Alright then, I feel like getting cleaned up anyway." She laughed a bit "Still boasting a little, however at least your head isn't as big as it was before." She noted how he was still bragging about his talentby  
/keeping on his uniform.

Before she got on the staircase however a question hit her. "James, do you mind if I ask you something?" wondering what she was getting at and assuming there was no harm inher words he told her. "Go on." He said "Why did you lie. When I asked you ifyou  
/had a Patronus." James didn't know if he was more surprised she knew or curious as to how she found out. "Peter accidently told me earlier. Since then I wondered why such a simple thing would be kept a secret." James agreed that such a simple thing  
/as

that has no reason to be kept hidden, however he also had his reasons.

Before he could speak however Lily continued to say "I know it's because you're bothered when people ask about your memory. However if you told me not to ask, do you honestly think I would have pursued the topic?" James then realized Lily of all people  
/wouldn't

force him or perhaps even be bothered to ask at all. "I'm sorry for not trusting you." He apologized to her. Lily who always stayed out of James's business still couldn't help but be curious now. "I suppose I know you won't tell anyone."He told

/her as he started contemplating whether telling her was the right thing or not. "James you don't have to." She cut across him seeing how uncomfortable he was or perhaps, how shy. "I was like you, I couldn't think of a memory, so I didn't use one.I  
/used a dream I had years ago." Lily was bewildered. "A dream? Could that be possible?" "I know it sounds impossible but it did work. The dream made me so happy I thought it wouldn't work." "Why's that?" she wondered "Because I was upset when Iwoke  
/Lily thought and said to him "That's the secret isn't it. You don't want anyone to know your dream. Because you know dreams are more private than memories can be at times." James didn't speak or nod or react at all really just merely agreed she was  
/right more to himself.

"I don't think I'm really bothered anymore though. People knowing, it doesn't matter. I specifically didn't want you to know. But circumstances changed in reality that doesn't make what I saw able to come true." Lily was actually beyond curious now though  
/she

refused to show it. She wondered what in the world he meant by "_circumstances changed in reality"_. What circumstances could he be referring to? "Will you tell me?" Pondering once more if he should he decided to. "I learned in 5th

was also when I started to constantly bother you about going out with me. You of course rejected me over and over. The reason I never gave up was because you told me not to and although it was merely a few words and not even real, just that gave me  
/inspiration enough. Because it came from you. Even if me asking you drove you mad." He smiled slightly.

Lily didn't expect this to be the dream at all. She couldn't help herself at that point her curiosity getting the better of her she asked what she wanted to at Hogsmeade, what she knew was inappropriate but came to a point where she had to know. "Why  
/did

you stop having feelings for me?" As she heard the words leave her mouth she heard how wrong they sounded. Such an intrusion it was. She was unable to look him in the eye ashamed of her question so she looked away. "What gave you the impression I

/did?" He asked. "You told me and many others over and over-" "That I gave up" James said cutting across her. "I never said my feelings for you went away."

She looked at him wondering what in the world could possibly be going through his mind finally realizing what Remus meant when he said James has changed so much and he was having trouble understand his friend. "It's been two months and you have made noadvances  
/at all." She felt even more embarrassed because she knew she sounded as if she wanted him to try. She then looked him straight in the eye as if holding her ground. "Did you really give up? I know you aren't that kind of person."

"Asking you over and over was getting me nowhere." He smiled very slightly out of awkwardness and ran his hand through his hair. "I thought maybe if I changed it even backed off alittleI would have a better chance. But now I realize that I was wrong  
/in that too." Lily at thispoint had no words.

An unfortunate thought then struck Lily. With the knowledge she gained just now through James's confession the relationship they built could never be the same. Unlike all the other times when she knew he liked her this time she knew it would be too awkwardaround  
/him for some reason. She felt like she was being given an ultimatum. Let go of the friendship they built or…she couldn't think of the other solution and she desperately wanted to know it. It came to a point where even she admitted to herselfshe  
/couldn't not be friends with him, almost as if she didn't know how. Then she finally realized, it wasn't the friendship she didn't want to lose, it was he. In two months James Potter became something to her, something she had and never wanted tolose.

She came back to reality and thought of his last words _I thought maybe if I changed I would have a better chance. But now I realize that I was wrong in that too._ "No…" she whispered to him. He was confused at what she said andJames came allthe  
/way down the staircase to be levelwith her. She looked him in the eyes with a softness he had never as seen like the softness in her voice that could almost barely be able to be heard. "Try once more" James slowly came closer almost as if he

feared she'd run away then as they both close their eyes he kissed her so softly he pulled away almost as soon as it began.

Lily took his hand and smiled at him and she came to him again kissing him more deeply and more longingly now wrapping herarms tightly around him as did he making it impossible for her to escape.


End file.
